A Nightmare in Seattle
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: Completed! Nigel Crane has escaped from prison and went to Seattle. He is now targeting Nick's favorite cousin Deanna, a CSI in her own right. Can Nick and Sara catch him before he harms her? UPDATE: Chapter 14 is up and running!
1. The Bad News

A Nightmare in Seattle

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

Nigel Crane has escaped from a Nevada prison and has gone to Seattle, Washington. He is now targeting Nick's favorite cousin Deanna Giroux-O'Hara, a CSI in Seattle. Grissom sent Nick and Sara to help catch him and protect Deanna and her family.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, or any other CSI: Vegas character. I own the character Deanna and the other Seattle CSIs.

The Bad News

Nick and Sara left the locker room and prepared for their assignments. They hung out and joked with Greg, Catherine and Warrick while waiting for Grissom to give out the latest crimes to process. He arrived with a long face.

"Greg, Catherine and Warrick, you are with me on a 419 at the Venetian," Grissom said. "Brass is waiting for us. Nick and Sara, I need to talk to you about yours in my office."

"Shouldn't we be on the Venetian case?" Nick asked.

"Come with me to my office," Grissom said to them and turned to Catherine. "This will on take a few minutes."

Nick and Sara followed him to the office. Grissom closed the door for privacy and gave them the cue to sit down.

"Nick, does the name Deanna Giroux-O'Hara mean anything to you?" Grissom asked.

Is she a past girlfriend that I don't know about? Sara asked herself.

"Yes, she's my cousin," Nick replied. "She is a CSI with the Seattle Crime Lab. Did something happen to her that I should be aware of? Should I call her mother at the Mayor's office in New Orleans?"

Sara breathed a quiet sigh of relief that Deanna was her boyfriend's cousin and not a past girlfriend.

"Nigel Crane managed to escape from prison," Grissom was blunt and his tone was heavy. "According to a fellow inmate, he was planning on going after Ms. Giroux-O'Hara in Seattle."

"Grissom, she is my cousin," Nick whined. "I don't need to use formalities with her. She has a first name, please use it when you are talking to me about her."

"Sorry," Grissom said. "Now, let me tell you about your assignment. Both of you are going to Seattle and you'll stay with Deanna. Nick, you are to brief her on Nigel. The two of you will help the CSIs there and keep an eye on her."

"Deanna can hold her own," Nick said. "She was a cop for the Seattle Police Department for two years while she worked on her Masters degree. She became a CSI after getting that degree. She is trained in Tazer and tranquilizing guns. Nigel wouldn't have a prayer if he comes within a foot of her. She's also married and has three daughters, two of them twins, to think about."

"I have your tickets," Grissom said. "Nick, just so you know the department has foot the bill for business class for you and Sara."

"If it were up to Deanna," Nick beamed. "She would have us flying first class all the way!"

"You should get home now and start packing your things," Grissom looked at the young couple. "Your flight leaves at 7:30 in the morning. Get some rest and be at the airport before 6:00."

Nick and Sara left Grissom's office a few minutes later. She looked at Nick and he had an expression on his face that showed her he had an idea.

"Sara, let's swing over to your place and you can pack your things," he smiled. "You are staying with me at my house tonight!"

"I love how you think, Cowboy," Sara winked. "I am getting the shower first!"

"I knew you would say that," he grinned. "Let's get out of here."

Within minutes, they were in Nick's Tahoe and on their way to Sara's place. Nick was thinking about the places that Deanna and her husband Zach could take them. At the same time, he was afraid for the safety of her and her family and what Nigel Crane would do. Another question was raised in his worried mind, was Nigel planning to stalk Deanna and why? Then he remembered her mom and his first cousin once removed, Stephanie Patterson-Giroux was a model during the late 1960s. Some recent magazine did an article about her and where is she now. Nick wished they could just leave the former model and her family alone.

"Nick, are you okay?" Sara asked. "We're at my place."

"I'm fine," Nick smiled. "I'll help you pack!"

"You'll help me after I pack my underwear," she chuckled. "Get that mind of yours out of the gutter, Stokes!"

"Oh, come on, Sara!" he beamed. "I would never have kinky thoughts about your underwear. Hey, if it makes you happy, I'll hang out in the living room and watch something on the Discovery Channel while you pack."

"My boyfriend, the Discovery Channel addict!" she sighed.

"Admit it, Sara!" he protested. "You enjoy watching it with me!"

Sara went to her room to pack her clothes and other things she needed. Nick checked to see that she didn't pack up her entire apartment.

"We are staying at Deanna's," Nick said. "She probably has things you need. You only need to pack your clothes, hair towel, toothbrush, toothpaste, shower gel and that mesh sponge."

An hour later, they were at Nick's house. Sara took her packed suitcase with her since Nick told her that they would take a cab to the airport. He went to his room to pack his suitcase and placed it next to Sara's. They were exhausted and had to catch a few hours of sleep before catching their flight. Nick set the alarm clock to wake them at three in the morning. He called for cab to pick them up at five to take them to the airport. Now they were lying in his bed asleep.

When three o'clock rolled by, the alarm went off and Nick woke up immediately to shut it off and wake Sara. He looked at his girlfriend and smiled over how peaceful she looked. He knew that it would be difficult since he didn't want to ruin the moment, but he had no choice.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!" Nick said gently shaking her. "You told me you had first dibs to the shower."

She woke up and made some moaning noise that he never heard her make. She got of the bed and went to the shower. Nick made sure she had her own towel before they went to bed. She emerged out of his bathroom with the towel wrapped around her chest. Nick took it as his cue to take his shower while Sara finished drying off and putting one of the spare outfits she kept in her locker. She dried her hair and put in a ponytail. Nick come out of the bathroom some time later with his towel wrapped around his hips. Sara was staring at him.

"I was just admiring your chest," Sara winked at him.

"You know that's harassment, Sara," he chuckled.

"Very funny, Cowboy!" she smirked. "Get dressed now! Are we going for breakfast or eating here?"

"I am going to make us some pancakes," he smiled. "It won't take me a long time to make them. With your help with the dishwashing, we could be finished before the cab arrives to take us to the airport."

Nick finished getting dressed and went to the kitchen to make the pancakes. Sara took her seat at the dining room table, but decided to help Nick by bringing the silverware, glasses of milk and fruit juice and a bottle of pure organic maple syrup. He emerged with two plates of pancakes, set one plate on his spot and the other on Sara's. They started eating and drinking.

"Nicky, did your mom teach you how to cook?" Sara asked. "This is delicious!"

"When she wasn't defending some poor wretch in court," Nick replied. "She taught the seven of us how to cook. I am glad you like my pancakes! Maybe when we get back from Seattle, I'll make you dinner. Don't worry Sara, I'll cook for you a vegetarian dinner."

"Thanks, Nicky!" she beamed.

As soon as their breakfast was finished, they went to work on clean up. Starting with the bowls, measuring cups and spoons, they finished the dishwashing with the cooled down skillet pan. Sara cleaned the table and the counter area that Nick made the pancake batter on. True to his word, they finished at 4:45 in the morning. Nick went to where they left their suitcases and picked them both up and placed them by the entranceway. The phone rang, Nick answered, said a few words and hung up. This piqued Sara's curiosity.

"That was the cab service," Nick smiled. "The driver should be here in a minute."

"Make that a New York minute," Sara said looking out the window. "The driver's here! Nick, we have to get going."

Nick ran around his house unplugging everything, except the refrigerator. He made sure that the security system was on and locked the door. Ever since Nigel Crane made his home a crime scene, Nick beefed up his home security system to include monitoring his attic. Now, he's worried about what Nigel could do to Deanna and her family. He put those thoughts out of his head to help the driver put the two suitcases in the trunk of the car. He opened the door for Sara, she climbed in and he followed. As soon as the car doors were locked and the driver was told to take them McCarran. As he pulled out of the driveway, both Nick and Sara were asleep.

When they arrived at the airport at 6:15 due to heavy traffic, the driver woke them up. Nick got out of the car to help the driver take out the suitcases. He went back inside the car to see if Sara was awake. He was happy that she was and helped her out of the car. He paid the driver and gave him a generous tip. Nick took both suitcases and gave Sara the tickets. They went to the business class check in line. They were both glad that the department sprang for business class, the coach class line was getting longer and the passengers were more aggravated. After Sara and Nick checked in and their baggage, the counter agent gave them their boarding passes and told them to have a nice flight.

"Sara, we have some time before they start the boarding call at 7:00," Nick said. "How about we get some coffee at Starbucks? It's on me!"

"Sure," Sara said.

Nick had a tall latte with almond while Sara had a tall cappuccino with toffee nut. They sipped their beverages and talked about their concerns about Nigel and the O'Hara family. The drinks were finished with five minutes to spare and they threw out their empty cups. As they were about to get on the line to go through security, they were amazed that the line was very short. They were able to pass clearly through it. When the business class of their flight was called to board, they gave their boarding passes to the attendant to process and were given the stubs for their records. After boarding was completed, the passengers had their seat belts fastened, the doors were closed and the flight attendants showed the plane's safety features, the plane taxied and took off. Nick and Sara were holding hands during take off until the plane was at a comfortable altitude.

"Nicky, you haven't told me about Deanna," Sara said. "I would like to know about her."

"Deanna is my second cousin and my favorite," Nick replied. "Her mother and my mom are first cousins. Cousin Stephanie and my mom have a few things in common. They both have careers in law, but Stephanie is a politician, and they raised large families. Deanna is the second of six kids and the oldest girl. She has an older brother named Jason and four younger sisters named Janine, Moira, Alexis and Lisette. She was born in Shreveport, Louisiana and raised in New Orleans. Sara, contrary to popular belief, not all of my family is in Texas, some live in New England, New York, Washington State, Louisiana and some in Canada. Ever since she was a child, she has collected foreign language phrase books and taught herself plenty of languages. She can speak at least half a dozen languages fluently. Deanna's husband is the Assistant District Attorney of Seattle. I guess you could call that a law and order marriage, she investigates while he prosecutes. They have three daughters: Amber, age 3 and twins Teresa and Madeline, age 1."

"Why do you think Nigel has gone to Seattle to stalk her?" she asked. "How does he know she is your cousin?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "She could probably analyze his thoughts. She has a dual bachelor's degree and a dual master's degree in Psychology and Biochemistry."

"Wow, where did she go to college and grad school?" she asked.

"The University of Washington," he smirked.

Before either of them could say anything else, they fell asleep. The flight attendant decided not to give them their in-flight meal and beverage since they were sleeping peacefully. She figure if they wake up before the plane approached Seattle, she offered the breakfast and drinks.

TBC

* * *

Post Chapter A/N: Reviews are always appreciated for this and my other stories! Just click on my name and then the story. So remember to tip your waiters/waitress and I will be here whenever I can! 


	2. The Creep

A Nightmare in Seattle

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

Deanna Giroux-O'Hara receives a disturbing phone call.

A/N: Chapters 2 and 3 take place simultaneously.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, or any other CSI: Vegas character. I own the character Deanna and the other Seattle CSIs.

The Creep

Level Three CSI Deanna Giroux-O'Hara was sitting at the table drinking café au lait and eating a light breakfast at her home. Her shift at the Seattle Crime Lab was about to begin in three hours, but she wanted to get a head start before waking her girls and getting them ready for day care. The phone rang and she got up from her chair to pick it up. The number on the caller ID box was unfamiliar, but then again it was a pay phone.

"Hello," she said.

"Deanna, you are going to be tortured," a strange man's voice said on the other end. "Just like I tormented your cousin Nick Stokes a few years ago."

"Who are you and how did you get my number?" Deanna asked calmly. "How did you know my name? How do you know Nick Stokes?"

"He's a friend of mine," the man said. "I saw your name and number in his address book"

"I have known Nick all of my 29 years," Deanna said. "He would never make a friend to make a threatening call to me like that. Nick is my favorite cousin and one of my best friends. You really don't know him at all! Also, it's rude to invade someone's privacy! This conversation is over!"

After she calmly hung up the phone. Zach entered the dining area and saw her giving him a blank look.

"Dee, what's wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"That creep claiming to be Cousin Nicky's friend called again," she said. "He said he was going torture me that same way he did Nick."

"It's going to be okay," he reassured her. "Tell your boss about it and they'll send protection here, the girls' daycare and at our places of employment."

"I will do that," she smiled. "Hey, do you want to help me to wake the girls and get them ready for daycare. You don't have to be at work for another two hours."

"Sure," he said as they went upstairs to take care of their daughters.

TBC

* * *

Post Chapter A/N: Okay, I know that this was a very short chapter. The next chapter will have Nick and Sara arriving in Seattle and at the O'Hara house. I promise this story progress. 

Post Chapter A/N2: Reviews are always appreciated for this and my other stories! Just click on my name and then the story. So remember to tip your waiters/waitress and I will be here whenever I can!


	3. Nick and Sara in Seattle

A Nightmare in Seattle

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

Nick and Sara arrive at Seattle and are immediately taken to Deanna's house.

A/N: Chapters 2 and 3 take place simultaneously.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, or any other CSI: Vegas character. I own the character Deanna and the other Seattle CSIs.

Nick and Sara in Seattle

As soon as Nick and Sara's flight arrived at the gate in Seattle-Tacoma International Airport, they got off the plane. There wasn't time to go for coffee or look at the artworks, they immediately went to baggage claim. As soon as they were about to leave the airport, a female police officer looked at and approached them.

"Excuse me," she said. "Are you Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle?"

"Yes, we are," Nick replied. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, there isn't anything wrong," she reassured them. "I'm Detective Serena Vazquez from the Seattle Police Department. I am a friend and sorority sister of Level Three CSI Deanna Giroux-O'Hara. A Gil Grissom from the Las Vegas Crime Lab emailed me your pictures and said you were coming to help us with an investigation. I contacted Deanna at her home and told her that you were coming. She told me to come pick you and take you her home."

"Okay, I am happy that my cousin trusts you in taking us to her place," Nick smiled.

They left the airport and followed Serena to her car. Nick put his and Sara's suitcases in the trunk. As soon as everyone was settled into the car, Serena drove them to Deanna's. On the way, they talked about various things, including Nigel Crane's escape from a Nevada prison. When they arrived at Deanna's place, they got out of the car, Nick took out the luggage and the three of them walked towards the door. Since Nick was related to Deanna, he volunteered to ring the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a young woman dressed in black slacks and a purple paisley print blouse. Her long hair was in a pony tail. Nick scanned her and saw she was wearing Tasmanian Devil slippers.

"Deanna, you are no longer in college," Nick chuckled.

"Nicholas Stokes, is that a way to greet your favorite cousin?" Deanna asked with a heavy Louisiana twang in her voice. "By the way, these slippers are comfortable. Here's an FYI for you, not all college students wear these and not everyone who does is in college. Aren't going to introduce me to your friend and come in?"

"Deanna, this is my girlfriend and fellow Vegas CSI Sara Sidle," Nick smiled. "Sara, this is my favorite cousin Deanna Giroux-O'Hara."

"Sara, it's a pleasure to finally meet the woman who I hope will take my cousin Nicky off the eligible bachelors list in both Dallas and Vegas," Deanna said. "My entire family was in Dallas this past Christmas spending it with Cousin Jillian and the rest of the Stokes family. I was sitting with Nicky and he told me about you. I told him that if Sara is so special that he has to introduce us. Come on in, we have two guests rooms here for you. Serena, you can go back to the station. Tell Anderson I'll be there in about an hour."

Serena nodded and waved to them before she left. Nick and Sara entered the house and Deanna closed the door. She took them to the living room and gave them the cue to sit on the couch as she sat on the sofa.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Deanna asked.

"Has a Nigel Crane made any contact with you, Zach or the girls?" Nick asked with deep concern.

"You told me about him when you came here to visit me after you suffered a few injuries during an investigation," Deanna replied. "I heard that he was in a Nevada prison for killing a young woman and a psychic. Nicky, what are you getting at?"

"He escaped from prison recently," he told her. "Our supervisor told us that he was going to Seattle."

"Nicky, I received a phone call from a man claiming to be a friend of yours," she said with a hint of fright in her voice. "He said that he wanted to torture me like he did you."

"Dee Marie, you know that none of my friends would ever pull shit like that," he shrugged. "Maybe Greg Sanders would have tried to pick up a married woman by phone! Of course, Zach and I would have to kick his ass for that! I'm glad you told me about this. I have to brief you about that man. It's Nigel that called you. He worked for a company called Luna Cable in Vegas. He installed my digital cable system a few years ago. I made the mistake of talking to him for hours. That made him assume we were friends, but we weren't. He started to stalk a young woman named Jane Galloway. He made her live in fear until he killed her. He followed me around when Warrick Brown and I went to his place. Warrick left me alone to take a phone call while I investigated this guy's place. I found a trail of red drops that led to a bottom cabinet that I checked out. There was a latex glove covered with that red stuff. Nigel snuck up behind me, I turned around and he threw me out of the second story window."

"That's how you suffered the concussion, two cracked ribs, sprained wrist and a cut on the forehead that required five stitches!" Deanna said.

"Has he been living in your attic?" he asked.

"No, with my attic, are you joking?" she asked. "There is so much shit that Zach and I have put in there that I doubt a person could ever live there. Why do you ask?"

"He likes to hang out or live in attics," he replied. "He lived in his own and hung out at Ms. Galloway's and mine. He drilled holes to have his sick voyeuristic fantasies. He also got his kicks out of filming his unsuspecting subjects and himself."

"That Nigel Crane didn't need prison," she said. "He needed to be committed for the rest of his life in some psych ward."

"Deanna, you should have a look at your ceilings," Sara interjected. "I know that from what you told us about your attic, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"We'll do that when we get back here," Deanna said and received strange looks from her cousin and Sara. "You are coming with me to the Seattle Crime Lab. Remember Nicky, it's my Sequoia, I get to choose the music. We are leaving as soon as I change from my slipper to my shoes. Zach already took the girls to day care on his way to work."

"I would never complain about Deep Purple, The Eagles, Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, The Cure, Depeche Mode or A Flock of Seagulls," Nick chuckled and got glares from his cousin and girlfriend.

"Why did you call her Dee Marie?" Sara asked Nick.

"That's one of her nicknames," he explained. "Marie is her middle name. I am the only one who is allowed to call her that. Jason called her 'Dee Marie' and she beat him up for that."

Ten minutes later, Deanna, Nick and Sara were in Deanna's Sequoia. 'Smoke Over Water' by Deep Purple was playing in the CD player. The 29 year old driver and her 34 year old passengers were singing along to the famous guitar riffs and shouting 'Smoke Over Water'. Nick was clapping his hands while Sara was humming. They were having a little fun before arriving at the crime lab.

TBC

* * *

Post Chapter A/N: Reviews are always appreciated for this and my other stories! Just click on my name and then the story. So remember to tip your waiters/waitress and I will be here whenever I can!


	4. Introductions and Investigations

A Nightmare in Seattle

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

Deanna introduces her team to her cousin and his girlfriend. The investigation of Nigel Crane begins.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, or any other CSI: Vegas character. I own the character Deanna and the other Seattle CSIs.

Introductions and Investigations

"Deanna, driving with you is like driving with Greg Sanders," Nick said. "Was it necessary to yell at the driver for cutting you off?"

"Nicky, I went to college with that fucking bozo," Deanna explained. "We were in some biology and chemistry classes together. He was so annoying that I wanted to render him unconscious at times. He now works for some major biotech company and we cross paths on a regular basis. Would you like me to sic Nigel on that dork after we arrest him?"

"No way in hell are you going to sic that doofus with that psycho!" he protested. "Deanna Marie Giroux-O'Hara, I forbid you to do such a thing!"

Nick, Sara and Deanna entered the building. Deanna went to the reception area.

"Good morning, Ms. Giroux-O'Hara!" the receptionist said. "What can I do for you?"

"I need two visitor passes for my cousin Nick Stokes and his girlfriend Sara Sidle," Deanna said. "They are crime scene investigators from Las Vegas. They came to help the CSIs here with an investigation."

"I just need their badges and ID," the receptionist smiled as Nick and Sara showed her their credentials. "Here are your passes. Don't lose them! Stay with Ms. Giroux-O'Hara! Have a nice day!"

"Thank you," the three of them replied. "You, too!"

Deanna led Nick and Sara to an elevator and pressed the desired floor. When they got off, she took them to her office.

"This is the start of the tour of the crime lab," Deanna said. "This is my office. I know that it's not big, but it suits me fine."

"Who's that on your dartboard?" Sara asked looking at a picture of a forty something woman on the dartboard with two darts pinned at her face.

"That's the nightshift supervisor," Deanna chuckled. "She is a board certified bitch of the worst kind. She hates my shift's supervisor and dayshift."

"She is just like Conrad Ecklie," Nick said. "He is the supervisor on days and he hates Gil Grissom and the rest of the graveyard shift."

"Ecklie, that name sounds like a species of reptile," Deanna cringed. "Maybe it sounds like some mutant form of pond scum."

"Deanna, is that one of Amber or your sisters?" Sara asked looking at a photo of a little girl.

"That's Deanna when she was two years old," Nick said.

"She was a cute little girl," Sara smiled.

"Yeah, she was," Nick smirked. "She is a beautiful young woman who can kick anyone's ass. Sara, you are also beautiful and you can kick ass, too!"

"Hey, we still have a little time before I have to drag your asses to the weekly meeting," Deanna said. "Believe me, you will be crawling up the walls when you sit through these meetings. It's the case meetings that are more stimulating. I'll give you a tour of the place. I understand if all this may be familiar, but I want you to get to know the place while you are visiting CSIs."

"Lead the way, Dee Marie," Nick said.

She took them to the trace lab first. She showed them the equipment and tools. They proceeded to the DNA lab. The next lab visited was fingerprints. Nick asked about the garage and Deanna took them there. Sara requested the next lab was the A/V lab. Deanna explained to Nick and Sara that sometimes the A/V techs confused the lab's TV and DVD player for the one in the break room. She caught one tech watching of all things 'Jaws' on the lab set. The lab tour was concluded with Deanna's favorite lab, Questionable Documents. She explained that all though her main specialty is analyzing organic evidence, she loved to annoy the QD people with suspicious looking documents. The official tour was concluded with a visit to the break room. She heard the call for the meeting and told her cousin and his girlfriend to follow her to the conference room. Just as they were about to enter the room, a man in his late twenties and of Japanese descent with spiky hair approached them.

"Deanna, we have been waiting for you," he said. "Who are these two people?"

"Level One CSI Alan Sakai, this is my cousin Nick Stokes and his girlfriend Sara Sidle," Deanna explained. "They are both CSIs from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Nick and Sara, this is Alan Sakai. He can be a pain in the ass at times. He is also two cases shy of becoming a Level Two CSI."

"He kind of reminds me of Greggo," Sara whispered to Nick and he tried to suppress a chuckle.

"Deanna is one of the best CSIs in King County," Alan said. "Just stay on her good side and you will be fine."

"Alan, she's my cousin!" Nick protested. "I know her quirks and hang ups!"

They entered the conference room and a few more people entered. Deanna introduced her colleagues to Nick and Sara before everyone took their seats. A forty something man stood up and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I had just got a phone call from a Detective Jim Brass from the Las Vegas Police Department," he said. "He told me that a Nigel Crane had escaped from a Nevada prison a few days ago and is in Seattle. He also mentioned that Nigel's cellmate told him that he planning to torment the cousin of one of the CSIs in Las Vegas. Speaking of Vegas, we have here two of their CSIs here. Sara Sidle and Deanna's cousin Nick Stokes are going to tell us about Mr. Crane's background."

"Nigel Crane is a 40 year old convict," Sara started. "He worked for Luna Cable for 11 years before he was arrested for stalking, murder and attempted murder. He started stalking a young woman named Jane Galloway. He hung out in her attic, drilled holes into her ceiling, tapped her phone line and did some voyeuristic things to her. She had a job that she was driven to quit, cancelled all but one of her credit cards and went on a scared woman's shopping spree to protect herself from the menace. She locked herself in her house and was killed by Mr. Crane with a plastic bag."

"When we did the investigating," Nick said. "I noticed that Jane Galloway was posed as if she was about to puke her guts out over the toilet. Her killer dyed her hair red. I stared at her for a few moments because the position she was in reminded me of a photo of my prom date when she became sick. I didn't see the connection between the poses until I went home and checked my email. My prom date sent me an email with photos of her having fun on prom night. Then I noticed a picture of her hovering over the toilet and it seemed familiar. I knew that Nigel broke into my email account and read my email. I immediately changed my password."

"Our colleagues, Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows told us that it could have been someone who came by to service something in the home," Sara said. "We asked utility workers, movers, carpet installers and phone company people. Nick and our other colleague Warrick Brown went to Nigel Crane's house to ask him some questions about his whereabouts the night that Ms. Galloway was killed. Warrick had to answer the phone and left Nick alone. Nick went inside where there was a trail of red drops on the floor leading to a cabinet door that he opened and found a red stained glove. He heard a noise and look for the source. Nigel came and threw Nick out of the second story window."

"I was unconscious when I was taken to the hospital," Nick said. "I suffered a concussion, two cracked ribs, a sprained and got five stitches on my forehead. While I was still in the hospital Grissom and Catherine went to Nigel's apartment and found his video collection. I was released after I woke up and was ordered by the doctor to get plenty of rest and not to work. Warrick and Sara helped bring me home, but I asked them about the glove that I found before the attack and was chastised since I was supposed to rest."

"After Warrick and I brought Nick home to rest," Sara continued. "We went back to the crime lab where we watched videotapes of Nigel's disturbed thoughts and voyeuristic viewings. It was when Catherine noticed that Nigel had a copy of our in-house newsletter 'Crimestoppers' that had Nick's picture and article about him on the front page that prompted us to see the final videotape of the collection. He was asking Nick if he would let him stop his heart. That was when we knew that Nick was in danger and we sent Jim Brass and two uniforms to his place."

"Meanwhile, I was very sore from the attack," Nick said. "I took my meds and went to my couch hoping to sleep. There was a knock on my door and I answered it. It turned out to be the psychic hired to help with the Galloway investigation. I asked him to leave, but he sensed that I was in danger. I grabbed my gun and he went up to my attic. I was calling out his name several times and no answer. Suddenly, something comes crashing through my ceiling and it was the body of the psychic. Next thing I knew, Nigel Crane lands on his feet on my floor, we see my gun and he grabs it. He spent sometime terrorizing and toying with me until Brass and the uniforms busted into my house. I was freaking out and on the verge of crying. The uniforms subdued and arrested Nigel while Brass tried to calm me down."

"Nigel Crane is very dangerous," Sara added. "When we learned of his escape and eventual arrival in Seattle, we weren't sure if he was also armed. I highly suggest that we have more uniforms around the investigation. Also, there should be some officers around the O'Hara house at all times. The SWAT team should be used as a last resort."

A cell phone rang and the owner picked it up.

"Cameron!" the detective said. "I'll let the team know!"

"That was Serena," Cameron said. "One of Deanna's neighbors reported a strange man lurking around the neighbor."

"Shit! That definitely is Nigel!" Nick exploded. "If he even thinks of laying a hand on Deanna or her family, I'll kill him with my bare hands."

"Nicky, calm down," Deanna said. "We don't know if it is Nigel or not. It could be someone not familiar with my neighborhood. We have people on this and you are helping us."

"Deanna, you shouldn't be involved in this," Athena Spanos, a Level One CSI with said.

"Athena, I outrank you and I am getting involved whether everyone here likes it or not," Deanna protested with a thick Louisiana twang. "I will work with my cousin and Ms. Sidle."

"Okay, but if you do something to Mr. Crane without provocation," Cameron said. "I will have you removed from the case. If that happens, I'll have Mr. Stokes and Ms. Sidle brief you on their findings."

Deanna smiled and nodded. Nick gave her a look saying 'you are so busted'. She shot him a glare and he got the message.

A few moments later, Detective Cameron along with Athena, Alan, Nick, Sara and Deanna were on their way to the O'Hara's neighborhood. They were joined by at least a dozen uniforms just in case if Nigel Crane was around the premises. Sara and Nick joined Deanna in her Sequoia. As Deanna drove, she was glad that Zach was at work and their daughters were in day care. She would skin Nigel alive if he harmed her husband and/or sweet little angels. When they arrived at Deanna's street, the Sequoias were parked and everyone got out. Athena and Alan went to scope the neighborhood while Detective Cameron went with Deanna, Sara and Nick. After Deanna learned which of her neighbors made the call to the police, she led her group to the house and rang the doorbell. A woman in her mid 60s answered the door and recognized the younger women in front of her.

"Deanna, are you okay?" she asked. "You're home from work early."

"Mrs. Klein, I am fine," Deanna replied with a smile. "The crime lab got a call about some guy wandering around the area."

"I called them after seeing this strange man scoping around," Mrs. Klein said as she looked at the three other people with her neighbor. "You didn't introduce me to these three people."

"Oh, where are my manners?" Deanna gasped. "This is Detective Cameron, he's with the Seattle Police Department. That's my cousin Nick Stokes and his girlfriend Sara Sidle, they are CSIs with the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"Isn't this out of your jurisdiction, Mr. Stokes and Ms. Sidle?" Mrs. Klein asked.

"This investigation has a Las Vegas connection," Nick gently pointed out. "We have reason to believe that the guy that was wandering around here is an escaped felon from a Nevada prison."

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Klein gasped. "Why don't you come in since you have questions to ask me? I just made some cakes and I could make some tea or coffee."

"Cakes are fine," Deanna said. "However, we don't want to trouble you for coffee and tea. Water would be fine."

"I will have the treats ready," the older woman smiled. "Please, have a seat!"

The detective and the three criminalists sat on the dining room chairs. Mrs. Klein carried a tray with five glasses and a pitcher filled with water with ice cubes. She went back to the kitchen to cut some slices of some of the cakes. She placed the slices on a large plate, placed the plate on another tray and put a few small plates on the plate near the larger one. She brought to her guests.

"Nicky, once she finishes describing that man," Deanna said to her cousin softly. "Promise me you won't jump to conclusions about him being this Nigel Crane guy."

"I promise," Nick replied. "I'll keep an open mind."

After Mrs. Klein had settled, everyone was eating the slices of cake and sipping the water. Deanna asked the older woman to describe the man to the best of her ability. Nick volunteered to take notes on the statements. He nearly dropped the pen when the woman's description of the suspicious man, but he promised his cousin that he wouldn't infer anything based on the descriptions. Nick and Deanna had a look at Mrs. Klein's top floor ceiling with her consent. They didn't find any holes drilled except for the ones for the hooks to hang plants or mobiles. After they finished eating and drinking, they thanked Mrs. Klein for her hospitality and assistance.

"Athena and Alan, what have you found out?" Deanna asked when she saw them approaching her group.

"Some of your neighbors saw a man with dark hair, glasses and wearing an orange jumpsuit," Alan said. "A teenage boy said he could hear that guy mumbling 'I am one, who am I?' several times."

"Another one of my neighbors gave us the same description," Deanna said. "Did you ask my neighbors if you could have a look at the top floor ceiling for drilled holes? The hooks on the ceiling to hang plants or mobiles don't count."

"We did," Athena sighed. "However, we didn't see anything suspicious looking. I think we should have a look at your house, Deanna."

"That won't be necessary," Deanna protested. "Athena, you know that my attic is full of clutter."

"Deanna, don't you think it's better to be safe than sorry," Sara tried to reason with her boyfriend's cousin. "If you want, Nick and I will go with you."

"I am having a few uniforms accompany the three of you," Cameron said.

Nick felt his blood boil at the similarities of the descriptions of the creep lurking about in his cousin's neighborhood. It also irked him that they have to worry about holes in the attic. He went with Sara, Deanna and the uniforms to the O'Hara house to look for suspicious looking holes. When they didn't find any, they left the house and Deanna reset the security code and locked the door.

They silently returned to the crime lab in time for an impromptu phone conference with the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

TBC

Post Chapter A/N: Reviews are always appreciated for this and my other stories! Just click on my name and then the story. So remember to tip your waiters/waitress and I will be here whenever I can!


	5. Media Goons and Secrets

A Nightmare in Seattle

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

The media gets into the investigation. That pisses off Deanna. Nick tells Deanna something that Sara doesn't know yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, or any other CSI: Vegas character. I own the character Deanna and the other Seattle CSIs.

Media Goons and Secrets

"That will be the last time they'll allow Hodges to participate in a phone conference," Nick hissed.

"He said something so stupid that I can't repeat it for fear of corroding my brain," Sara whined.

"At least Mr. Brass and the rest of your team were notified about that creep that my neighbors saw," Deanna sighed. "I would like to meet that Hodges guy and kick his ass. Nicky, what is he like?"

"He likes to kiss people's asses," Nick shrugged. "This fool gives results to Grissom not to the CSIs who really need them. I think this guy is a dork."

Deanna was about to say something when a young man brandishing a microphone and she flinched.

"Dee Marie, what's wrong?" Nick asked with concern.

"Well, if it isn't everybody's favorite media goon!" Deanna sarcastically yelled. "Bernie, what the hell are you doing here with your crew of fellow media goons?"

"I read on the internet about that guy Nigel Crane who escaped from a Nevada prison and came to Seattle," Bernie said with an air of pompousness in his voice that really pissed Deanna off. "Do you have any comments about him and/or his actions?"

"There is no comment coming from the crime lab until we know more about it," Deanna hissed. "If you don't leave this building within the next two minutes, I'll personally glue your face to your crotch and roll your sad ass out of here."

"Aw Deanna, your really don't mean that," Bernie smirked.

"Hey, it's better than me pointing my gun at your face," Deanna said. "That's what I did in our first encounter."

This Bernie guy doesn't flinch at my cousin's threats or having a gun at his face, Nick thought. Twice, I had a gun pointed at my face and I was scared shitless.

He left immediately knowing Deanna doesn't make idle threats.

"What's up with that guy?" Nick asked.

"He is a reporter for one of our local TV stations," Deanna heavily sighed. "This fucking clown is relentless when he wants information about what CSI does here. We don't like him at all. If you are asking if I went to college with him, I didn't. He went to Washington State University."

"So, when did this hatred toward the media goons start?" Sara asked.

"When I was a teenager in New Orleans," Deanna said. "Being a daughter of a non-profit CEO turned politician and a prominent businessman, I learned to hate the media. I remember when I got my driver's license at 18, those bastards hounded me down. I told them not to feed the animals and I sped off home. The society page said in June of 1994 and I quote, 'Everyone, get off the road! Deanna Giroux, 18, got her driver's license and already got her first parking ticket that she graciously paid. We can't wait until she gets her first speeding ticket. Will her parents help pay for it?' They also ruined my sweet sixteen party back in 1992."

"I was there," Nick said. "You had a major fit about them covering a private matter. You threw some Veal Marsala at them."

"Bernie is like a roach that needs to be stomped," Deanna said.

"Dee Marie, don't say that around Gil Grissom," Nick winced. "He would get mad at you for squashing his bugs."

"I won't, I promise," Deanna chuckled and calmed herself. "Listen, shift is about to end and I know you are tired after your flight. Zach and the girls are already at home. We are having crawfish etoufée with brown rice for dinner. Sara, Nick has told me you are a vegetarian. I can make yours with tofu so you wouldn't be left out."

"That's would be interesting," Sara smiled.

"I made some pralines yesterday and it will be for dessert," Deanna said. "Before you guys return to Vegas, I'll take you to my favorite places for coffee, chocolates, gelato and sorbetto and breakfast."

"Just as long as you give us the recipe for those pralines," Sara said. "You can take us around Seattle to your favorite places."

"Sara, I will take you shopping at some of my favorite shops," Deanna smirked. "Don't worry about Nick! He and Zach will probably engage in a friendly debate over who has the better professional sports teams Boston, Seattle or Dallas while we shop. I'll make an appointment for a day in the spa for the two of us. You deserve to be spoiled and pampered."

"Deanna, I spoil Sara," Nick whined. "She deserves to be pampered!"

"First, we need to catch creepy Nigel before we can have a day in the spa," Sara said.

"Think of it as a celebratory gift and a chance for me to get to know my cousin's girlfriend," Deanna winked.

"Sara, I need to speak with Deanna in private for a few minutes," Nick said. "You can talk with Athena, she seems to be very nice. We come get you when we're done."

"Sure," Sara sighed and left the break room.

"Nicky, is there something you aren't telling me about that creepy guy?" Deanna asked with fear in her voice.

"No, I sent Sara out of the room for a reason," he said. "What do you think of her? I know that I told you about her and that you only met her today, but I want your opinion on her."

"She is a nice, beautiful and intelligent woman," she replied. "I know that you are both dating. Nicky, what are you trying to tell me?"

"I am thinking about marrying her," he said. "I don't have a ring for her yet or a plan to give her a surprise proposal."

"Nicky, I am happy about your plan," she smiled. "That would have to wait until we arrest Nigel the sociopath. Is there anything else you want to talk to me about that Sara couldn't listen?"

"No, that's it," he beamed. "Let's go get Sara and go to your place. I am hungry for Creole food."

Nick and Deanna went to look for Sara. They found her in the trace lab talking to Athena and Alan. When Sara saw her boyfriend and his cousin looking at her, she politely excused herself and joined them. Two hours later, they were talking, joking and laughing while they ate their dinner at the O'Hara house. Little did they know, Nigel Crane was lurking a few yards from the house.

TBC

* * *

Post Chapter A/N: Reviews are always appreciated for this and my other stories! Just click on my name and then the story. So remember to tip your waiters/waitress and I will be here whenever I can! 


	6. Nick's Nightmare and Tea with Deanna

A Nightmare in Seattle

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

Nick has nightmares about his last encounter with Nigel. Deanna invites him to have some tea and discussion

A/N: Nick's nightmare is in italics.

A/N2: I tried my best not to copy the dialogue between Nick and Nigel verbatim from the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, or any other CSI: Vegas character. I own the character Deanna and the other Seattle CSIs.

Nick's Nightmares and Tea with Deanna

(Nightmare sequence begins)

_Nick was walking in his house. He had a small bandage on his forehead and a brace on his wrist. He was holding his gun with his good hand calling out Morris Pearson's name a few times and no answer. Suddenly, a body comes crashing down through the ceiling and Nigel Crane jumped down. Nick dropped his gun after ceiling collapsed and tried to retrieve it, but Nigel got to it first._

_"You have to be careful of who you let in here," Nigel said. "The guy was snooping around here."_

_"You are wearing my clothes," Nick observed Nigel waltzing around the house shutting the blinds._

_"Yeah, I get confused about what's yours and what's mine," Nigel said._

_"Refresh my memory," Nick said. "I am confused. When did we meet?"_

_"Sports package, 150 channels and I threw in some movie channels for free," Nigel said. "We talked for hours and we clicked."_

_"You installed my cable," Nick remembered. "What about Jane Galloway?"_

_"She was cool," Nigel perked up. "I dyed her red since I know you love redheads, like your prom date Melissa. I posed Jane just like Melissa was barfing her guts out. You said her name in your sleep."_

_"You've watched me sleep," Nick couldn't believe that someone really invaded his privacy._

_Nigel turned to the Morris Pearson's body and looked at Nick._

_"Do you want to open him up?" Nigel asked._

_"No, that's what a coroner does," Nick calmly replied as he painfully squatted due to the cracked ribs. "I am a criminalist. You ought to know that."_

_"Are you humoring me?" Nigel asked. "You know we became buddies that day and you ignored me. I was right in your face and you blew me off. Nick, get up!"_

_Ignoring his painful ribs, Nick rose up and saw Nigel pointing the gun at his face. Panic swept throughout body and was immediately reminded of Amy Hendler. Tears were starting to form in his eyes._

(End nightmare sequence)

Nick woke up screaming and breathing heavily. He sat up, turned on the lamp and looked around his surroundings. He realized that he was in a guest room of his cousin Deanna's house and that helped calm him slightly. Suddenly the door of the room opened and he screamed. Deanna entered the room with a look of genuine concern on her face. She walked towards the bed and sat on the edge.

"Nicky, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I had a horrible nightmare," he said with panic in his voice. "Nigel was in my house and tormenting me. I woke up before the fracas got worse."

Deanna hugged him and allowed him to cry. She gently rubbed his back.

"Shh, Nicky, it's okay, you are safe here," she reassured him. "There's absolutely no way in hell Nigel would enter my house. If he dares to, he would be on the receiving end of a couple of volts by a Tazer or a tranquilizing dart. Maybe if he'd step on the tail of Earl the psycho cat, he would be scratched."

He stopping crying, pulled himself out the embrace and grabbed a tissue from the box to wipe his eyes and nose. He started to laugh which confused her.

"Nicky, why are you laughing now?" she asked.

"I don't think Earl the psycho cat would be a good weapon of choice," he chuckled. "Nigel would take pleasure in getting tortured by a little feline."

"Would you like some tea?" she offered. "You could discuss this nightmare with me if you want to."

"I'd like that," he smiled and got up from bed. "Do you still have that assortment of loose leaf teas?"

"Of course I do," she protested. "I'm not to going let that beautiful teapot that my in-laws gave Zach and me for our first anniversary go to waste. What kind of tea do you want? I'll throw in some biscotti imported from Italy."

"That chamomile and lemongrass blend sounds suitable for now," he beamed.

"That's my favorite to drink after having a nightmare," she chuckled.

When they went down to the kitchen, Deanna filled a kettle with water, placed it on the stove and turned it on. She opened a cabinet door to find a small metal tin labeled 'Chamomile and Lemongrass Blend'. Nick sat at the kitchen table observing his cousin pouring some of the boiling water into the teapot and pouring it out after a few moments. She put two small spoonfuls of the tea into the pot and poured the rest of the water from the kettle. While allowing the tea to infuse, she took out two teacups, saucers and teaspoons and placed them at the table. She took out a small serving plate, put a few biscotti on it and placed it in the middle of the table. She filled a tiny pitcher with milk, took out a small container of sugar and a squeeze bottle of honey and placed those near the biscotti. She finally brought the teapot to the table and sat down.

"Do you want milk before I pour your tea?" Deanna asked.

"No thanks," Nick smiled. "You know that I love to drink coffee and ice tea. Sometimes, I don't mind drinking herbal teas."

"I love drinking coffee, too," she smirked. "I used to enjoy drinking sweetened iced tea while I was growing up. When I first came to Seattle, I tried it unsweetened and I didn't miss the simple syrup or sugar. My advice is never ever drink ice green tea unsweetened. That is the nastiest shit ever and I don't like it sweetened either. However, Starbucks has a green tea frappuccino that tastes awesome, almost like green tea ice cream."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said in between bites and sips.

"So Nicky, tell me what was in that nightmare?" she asked after taking a slow sip of her tea.

"It was sometime after Warrick and Sara brought me home after I was released from the hospital," he said after he took a deep breath. "I had just taken a pain pill and wanted to rest my sore body before this nightmare began. Morris Pearson was already in my house telling me I was in danger. I went looking for him since he disappeared after Gil Grissom called to warn me about Nigel Crane at my place. I had my gun with me as I searched for that psychic. Suddenly, his body came crashing through my ceiling and caused me to drop my gun. Nigel came down as I tried to get it back and he grabbed it first. I noticed that he was wearing my clothes and he started talking horse shit with me."

"That fucking sociopath installed your cable!" she gasped.

"He did," he shrugged. "Anyway, he was asking me if I could open the body. I told him that it was what a coroner would do. Suddenly, I see that he has my gun pointed at my face. I woke up screaming and crying."

"Oh Nicky, that bastard really got to you," she shook her head. "And it's all because you wanted digital cable. I am not blaming you for 150 channels, but the son of bitch that put you through so much hell should be at fault. I can't believe that Luna Cable doesn't screen their employees for psychiatric issues. Nigel shouldn't have been installing cable, but somewhere in the office away from people."

"So if he comes here," he said. "He'll be met with several volts from a Tazer or a rendered unconscious by a tranquilizing dart. Why not glue his face to his crotch and roll his sad ass out of here like you threatened to do to that Bernie guy back in the crime lab?"

"Bernie is a harmless, but irritating, asshole," she chuckled. "On the other hand, Nigel is a psycho who needs to be dealt with more aggressive manner."

Nick and Deanna spent the next half an hour sipping their tea, eating biscotti, talking, joking and softly laughing. When they were finished, Nick helped Deanna clean up and put things away. Another half an hour later, he was back in bed fast asleep enjoying sweet dreams about Sara.

TBC

* * *

Post Chapter A/N: Reviews are always appreciated for this and my other stories! Just click on my name and then the story. So remember to tip your waiters/waitress and I will be here whenever I can! 


	7. The Articles and a Slapped AV Tech

A Nightmare in Seattle

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

Someone in the crime lab is distributing two Deanna-related articles. One of them is an article from the department monthly newsletter and the other is an article about her mother. Another reveals a famous ancestor of Deanna's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, or any other CSI: Vegas character. I own the character Deanna and the other Seattle CSIs. As far I know, I don't think King Louis XIV of France has any descendants, either through his legitimate or illegitmate bloodlines, living in the USA.

The Articles and a Slapped A/V Tech

Deanna, Sara and Nick went to the crime lab when they heard chatting and laughter coming from the break room. Suddenly, Deanna looked at the bulletin board and was livid at what she saw.

"Oh no, they didn't!" Deanna snapped. "I will have their heads for this! I will shove red hot pokers up their asses!"

"Deanna, calm down," Nick said. "What did they do?"

"Look at this!" she hissed.

"Shit! It's the 'Where Are They Now' article featuring Stephanie Patterson-Giroux from one of those fashion magazines," Nick calmly looked at it. "Deanna's name and age are highlighted. Oh great, Deanna has been featured in an article. I have a feeling Nigel is behind this."

"First let me say that Nigel has gone too far," Sara said between her teeth. "Deanna, how does he know that through your paternal grandfather, you can trace your ancestry to King Louis XIV of France?"

"Nobody outside of Louisiana, Zach, the girls, my in-laws and Nick's family are supposed to know this," Deanna whined. "My wonderful brother decided to trace our genealogy and open an account with one those family history websites. I theorize that maybe Nigel wanted to do research on Nick's genealogy and through my cousin and Nick's mom Jillian Stokes he saw that she is related to my mom. He probably decided to look up my dad's history after seeing my mom's and found something very interesting about that side of the family."

"Are you or your brother going to inherit the crown if France ever restores its aristocracy?" Sara asked.

"I doubt it," Deanna shrugged. "I am a descendant of one of Louis' bastard sons. That makes me a bastard in a way."

"Dee Marie, you are a beautiful, strong, smart and kind person," Nick said. "Really, just because you are descended from a king's bastard child, doesn't make you a bastard."

"Nicky, do you still have enough butter for that toast?" Deanna asked with a chuckle.

"You and Sara are some ways alike," Nick smiled.

Sara and Nick followed a very livid Deanna to the break room where Athena and another CSI were looking at copies of the two articles in question.

"Deanna Marie Giroux-O'Hara or should I call you Princess Deanna?" the male CSI asked. "I didn't know you're a descendant of King Louis XIV of France."

"That information was supposed to be private!" Deanna hissed.

"You should have shared that fascinating information about yourself in one of those annual retreats at San Juan Island," Athena said.

"The article in the department newsletter says that you like to write short stories and poetry," the young man looked at the article.

"Yeah, well I also keep a journal," Deanna's patience was wearing thin. "I am sorry, but I have to confiscate all copies, shred them and find the fucking troll behind this."

"The fucking troll is our A/V tech," Athena said. "Deanna, go easy on him."

Deanna grabbed the two copies and went around taking down other copies. Nick and Sara helped with the shred while she was a woman on a mission. She found the A/V tech watching surveillance videos collected from a crime scene.

"Deanna, what do you want?" he asked.

"I want to talk to you," she said calmly while restraining the urge to kill him.

"Sure, what is this all about?" he asked.

"You know damn well what this is about!" she yelled with a thick Louisiana accent. "The fashion magazine's 'Where Are They Now' article about my mom the former model. Also the article from our in house newsletter revealing a royal ancestor on my dad's side of the family."

"You should be proud of your family heritage, Deanna," he said.

"I am too fucking proud of my family," she hissed. "I have one more thing to say to you. Get your grubby paws and face out of my genealogy. It's none of your damn business who I am descended from. I am living my life and doing a job that I love. Capisci?"

"Whatever you say, Princess," he said and she slapped him in the face.

"I'm sorry about that," she apologized. "Don't you ever call me Princess again! By the way, don't tell anyone I slapped you. You really had it coming now!"

Before he could say something, she left to find Nick and Sara. She didn't have to go far to find them since she bumped into her cousin.

"Dee Marie, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied.

"Deanna, I am your cousin," he said. "I know when you are lying or telling the truth."

"Okay, I went after the A/V tech and confronted him about his distribution," she sighed. "I told him to butt out of my family history and slapped him."

"You actually slapped a tech," Sara said in shock. "Deanna, I should bring you to Vegas to slap Hodges around and maybe Ecklie."

"I would rather slap that Nigel Crane freak several times to get rid of all the delusionsfrom his head," Deanna smirked.

Alan Sakai came running to the three almost frantic.

"Whoa, Alan, where's the fire?" Nick asked.

"A young woman living a few blocks away from Deanna saw a strange looking man staring at her while she was in the shower," Alan said catching his breath.

"Did she say that he was looking at her through the attic?" Deanna asked.

"No, he was in a tree and saw her showering," Alan said with disgust in his voice.

"Let's go and talk to her," Nick said.

TBC


	8. The Voyeur

A Nightmare in Seattle

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

Nick, Sara, Deanna and a few others go back to Deanna's neighborhood to investigate a peeping tom. Nigel makes his appearance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, or any other CSI: Vegas character. I own the character Deanna and the other Seattle CSIs.

The Voyeur

Deanna, along with Nick and Sara, arrived at the house that was a few doors down from her. She rang the doorbell and a familiar face opened the door.

"Ms. Giroux-O'Hara, thank God it's you!" a traumatized young woman huffed.

"Cut the formalities, Chelsea," Deanna calmly insisted. "You called about a voyeur."

"Yeah, he was in his late 30s or early 40s," Chelsea cringed and looked at the two people with her neighbor. "Who are these people?"

"I'm Nick Stokes and this is my girlfriend Sara Sidle," Nick introduced himself and Sara. "We are both with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I am also Deanna's cousin."

"With all due respect Mr. Stokes and Ms. Sidle," Chelsea said. "Isn't Seattle way out of your jurisdiction?"

"She's a pre-law student at my Alma Mater," Deanna whispered to Nick.

"There may be a Las Vegas connection to your voyeur," Sara said. "You mentioned the man's age range. Can you tell us anything more about him?"

"I saw him looking at me while I was in the shower," Chelsea replied. "He was wearing an orange jumpsuit. He had thick glasses and dark hair. This pervert looks like a freaky psychotic version of that 'Can you hear me now? Good.' guy."

That's Nigel she's describing, Nick thought as he subtly clenched his teeth and fist.

"Could you tell us what tree he was hiding in?" Deanna asked.

"Come on in and I'll show you," Chelsea said. "Also, I want you to know that he was also playing with himself. What a freaking sicko!"

"Great! We can collect semen samples and run them through CODIS," Nick beamed. "I am sure they now have Nigel Crane's DNA in the database."

"Nick, we don't even know if it's Nigel," Sara whispered. "Remember, he lived and hung out in attics."

"His MO probably has changed since escaping prison, Sara!" Nick hissed.

"If the three of you would just follow me upstairs," Chelsea said. "I'll show you where the perverted tree is located."

Sara, Deanna and Nick followed Chelsea upstairs to her bathroom. When they looked at the window, she pointed out the tree. Nick asked her to verify her finding and she did.

"Nicky, come with me and we'll process the tree and the surrounding area," Deanna said. "Sara, I want you to talk Chelsea to see if she can remember anything else about this pervert. Also, photograph that tree from the view of Chelsea's bathroom."

"Sure," Sara said. "Have fun processing the tree."

Both Nick and Deanna chuckled and left Sara alone with Chelsea. As the two cousins left the house, Nick had a strange feeling in his gut that something was amiss. Deanna gave him a look of concern.

"Dee Marie, I know that look," Nick said. "Before you ask, I have a feeling that the peeping tom isn't Nigel."

"Oh come on, Nicky," Deanna protested. "From the descriptions that you and my neighbors gave us, it has to be that sociopath."

"I just told Sara that Nigel Crane could have changed his MO when he escaped from prison," he shrugged.

"He probably did that to avoid apprehension and getting sent back there," she theorized. "Let's process this tree now! You can take photos of it and I'll swab the branch the pervert was on."

Deanna gave Nick her camera and some extra film. She let him photograph the tree focusing the biggest and most stable branch. Nick took a step back and Deanna shined her ALS light to find semen stains and allow him to photograph them. Once Nick was satisfied, Deanna swabbed the area and put the swab into a small container. She placed the container into bag that she labeled and put the bag into her kit.

"Hey Dee Marie, should we chop down the tree or at least cut off that branch?" Nick asked.

"That wouldn't be a good idea," Deanna replied. "I am not sure how CSIs in Nevada approach a situation like this, but CSIs in Washington State have taken some heat from a radical environmental group. Don't get me wrong, I care about the environment, but I have to do my job and solve cases. We had a compromise, we could photograph, dust, swab and process the tree as long as we didn't chop it down. If we had to do that, Chelsea's tree hugging roommate would have us both in IA faster than you can say 'Louisiana crawfish and Texas barbeque'."

"There was a case that I worked with Catherine Willows that involved a tree," he said. "It was an apparent murder of a man and the bullet that he was killed with ended up on a tree. I had no choice, but to chop down that tree. Catherine wouldn't let me compromise evidence or the scene."

"I guess things are different depending on jurisdiction," she smiled.

"Let's look around to see if this creep left anything besides his footprints," he beamed, took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "I'll call my boss while we have a look."

"Willows!" the voice on the other end said.

"Hey Catherine, it's Nick," he replied. "Where's Grissom?"

"He and Brass are in a meeting with Ecklie," she cringed. "I heard you and Sara are in Seattle trying to apprehend Nigel. You are also protecting your cousin. Deanna is her name, correct?"

"That's right, Catherine," he said. "She is here with me now, processing a crime scene involving a voyeur. There was a perverted creep that climbed a tree and watched a young woman as she showered. This young woman happened to be one of my cousin's neighbors. We have reason to believe that Nigel had changed his MO after he escaped from that Nevada prison. Deanna thinks he is doing that to avoid apprehension."

"That's one intuitive cookie," she beamed. "How is Deanna faring with this nightmare? How's Sara?"

"Deanna is a smart and tough young woman," he smirked. "She is a CSI in her own right. The previous night, I had a nightmare about the Nigel incident and she was there for me. Sara is fine and taking all of these shenanigans well. Catherine, I have to get going. Deanna is making a cast of this footprint we just saw and I am going assist her. We'll take the evidence back, analyze it and I'll fax the results or have my cousin email it. Tell the guys that Sara and I said hello!"

"Don't rush the results," she said. "Say hello to Sara and Deanna for me. Tell your cousin I would like to meet her when she and her family visit Vegas."

"I am sure they'll come soon," he sighed. "Deanna wants to kick Hodges' ass."

"Nicky, almost everyone wants to kick that guy's ass," she chuckled. "I'll let you go! I'll see you and Sara in a few days."

"We'll see you soon, Catherine," he said and they hung up.

"Who was that, Nicky?" Deanna asked.

"That was Catherine Willows, a colleague of mine and Sara's," he responded ask he opened the package containing premixed plaster and poured it into the mold that Deanna set up. "I gave her an update about this case. When you, Zach and the girls are in Vegas, she would like to meet you."

"Nicky, I would love to meet everyone you work with," she grinned. "Then, I would like to take a crack at this Hodges."

"You shall, Deanna," he smirked. "You shall."

Deanna noticed a few short loose hairs, grabbed them with tweezers and placed them in a bindle. Both Nick and Deanna spent another hour processing the area of the semen stained tree. They went to Chelsea's house and met with Sara. The three criminalists thanked their hostess, left the house and exchanged notes and observations. They returned to the crime lab and delivered the evidence to the appropriate lab techs. All they had to do was to wait for answers.

TBC


	9. The Scoping and the Waiting

A Nightmare in Seattle

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

Nigel continues to scope Deanna's neighborhood and reflects on what he did. Meanwhile, Deanna, Nick and Sara find out the results from their investigation of Chelsea's house and backyard.

A/N: I apologize for taking a long time to update this story. I have been busy with school and my other stories. Sometimes, the creative juices don't flow when you want and/or need them. I'll try to get a new chapter posted ASAP, but I can't really promise how long it will take. Thank you for your understanding.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, or any other CSI: Vegas character. I own the character Deanna and the other Seattle CSIs.

The Scoping and the Waiting

Nigel walked down the street looking for the next person to have a little fun with. He had a devilish smile celebrating looking at Chelsea as she was in the bathroom. A short moment later, his disgustingly happy mood turned to disappointment since he tried to get close to Deanna Giroux-O'Hara and couldn't. He also saw her walking with her cousin and his girlfriend.

"Nick's cousin is very beautiful," Nigel mumbled to himself. "What is she doing being married to that guy who works for the Seattle District Attorney's office? Who is that girl with Nick beside that Deanna?"

He found a place to rest and still do his twisted people watch. He didn't want to get closer to the O'Hara home, that would have to wait until the perfect moment. Right now, he was just scoping around this neighborhood. He saw a young couple with a little girl and the woman was visibly pregnant. There was a young woman wearing spandex jogging to her house singing along to a song playing on her I-Pod.

"What a bunch of walking pukes!" he mumbled.

After a while he went to a wooded area and fell asleep. Several hours later, he was awoken by police sirens and loud footsteps. He sat up and wondered what was going on. Two police officers and one of Deanna's neighbors approached him.

"Mrs. Klein, are you sure this is the man that has been harassing your neighbors?" one of the cops asked.

"This is the guy," Mrs. Klein made a positive identification. "I am sure if you talk to my other neighbors, but I am sure they'll tell you the same thing."

"Sir, we are taking you to the station," another cop said. "We aren't arresting you, but we would to ask you a few questions."

The officers brought Nigel to the patrol car and took him to the station. Mrs. Klein stood there and sighed in relief that the neighborhood was 'safe' from this stalker. She should call Deanna at work to let her know that the creep was caught. On the way to the station, Nigel was smiling and relaxed. He didn't speak during the ride, but thought about Nick and Deanna.

_Seattle Crime Lab Break Room_

Nick, Sara and Deanna were sitting in the break room drinking coffee and eating chocolate chunk cookies. They were talking and laughing, but at the same time were waiting nervously for the results of their evidence collection.

"I'll check and see what's going on," Deanna said as she stormed out of the break room.

"I'm coming with you!" Nick yelled as he played catch up to his cousin. "Sara, come with us now! Deanna is on the warpath and we need to be with her or a tech gets roughed up or killed!"

Nick and Sara found her talking to someone in trace about some orange fibers that she and Nick found at the pervert's tree.

"Mr. Stokes, you have finally joined your cousin in this little meeting," a trace tech said. "I also see that Ms. Sidle has just arrived. You have just saved me from repeating what I had found."

"Whitney, do you have the results of the orange fibers Nick and I found around that tree?" Deanna asked.

"Yes, I do, my friend," the younger woman smiled. "It turns out that it comes from a prison uniform. I did some research on which jurisdiction would have that color and it is from a prison in Nevada."

Nick felt his jaw clenched, but calmed down when Deanna gave him a calming look.

"If there was any DNA on the fibers," Sara said. "Were you able to extract it from the fibers and allow the DNA tech to process and find out who it belongs to?"

"Yes, I swabbed the fibers and sent it to DNA," Whitney calmly replied. "I also took the liberty of finding a match of those fingerprints on AFIS. I am happy to report that I found a match. The prints belong to a Nigel Crane, an inmate at a Nevada prison."

"He's supposed to serve two consecutive life sentences for two counts of first degree murder," Nick explained. "Suddenly, he escaped prison and has a fascination with my cousin."

"We'll go over to DNA," Deanna said. "Thanks, Whitney!"

"You're welcome," she said as Sara, Deanna and Nick left the lab.

Deanna strutted down the hallway with her cousin and his girlfriend. She nearly crashed into a nerdy looking young man on his way somewhere. He smiled when he saw who almost collided with him.

"Deanna, it's a good thing that we almost bumped into each other," he smirked. "I have something very important to share with you. I assume that this is your cousin Nick Stokes and his girlfriend and colleague Sara Sidle from the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"Yes, we are," Nick beamed. "I assume that my cousin's colleagues might have said something about Sara and I being here."

"Athena the blabbermouth mentioned it while doing her investigation on this psychotic escapee," the man said. "I am Adam by the way."

"Since I have you here, Adam," Deanna beamed. "Do you have the results?"

"If you three step into my office," Adam said. "I shall reveal all!"

"He's a little on the weird side," Deanna whispered to Nick. "Nevertheless, the kid is very talented."

"It's obvious," Nick tried to suppress a chuckle.

When they arrived at the DNA lab, Adam invited the three to sit on the stools around the lab space. He stood in front of them and had a presentation set up for them.

"I received a lot of evidence that was collected," Adam started the lecture. "I processed and analyzed everything the Deanna and Nick gave me. I ran it through CODIS to see if the DNA's owner was in the database. Are you ready for what I found?"

"Adam, we have been waiting like an eternity for our results," Sara hissed. "We got an answer from Trace, but we want to hear what you have to say."

"CODIS had a match and it is escaped convict Nigel Crane," Adam replied.

"Spare us his biography," Nick said. "Sara and I know about this psycho. I especially know firsthand about him since he stalked and nearly killed me twice."

"Nicky, as soon as we find this fucking psychotic bastard," Deanna tried to calm her cousin. "The District Attorney's office will make sure that he never escapes from prison again."

"I hope you are right, Dee Marie," Nick shook his head. "I hope you are right!"

"Adam, thank you for giving us the answers," Sara said. "I am going to find out about those impressions that my boyfriend and his cousin made on that footprint."

"Sara, you aren't going without me showing you where it is!" Deanna shouted as Sara walked out of the lab.

"Dee Marie, when Sara is on a roll," Nick chuckled, his mood lightened for the first time since returning to the lab from Chelsea's house. "She can't be stopped so easily."

"I hate to think about what she will do that tech," Deanna shrugged.

"Let's get there before she does anything she'll regret," Nick said.

Adam just shook his head and laughed after Nick and Deanna left his lab.

_Seattle Police Department – Interrogation Room_

Two polices officers and Detective Cameron were sitting around at the table with Nigel. They weren't getting anywhere with his answers to their questions. Detective Cameron was wondering if this man belong to a psychiatric hospital, not in a prison.

"I am one," Nigel said. "Who am I? I am one, who am I? I am one, who am I?"

"Sir, why were you sleeping in the woods?" the female police officer asked, her patience obviously waning. "I have not gotten a satisfactory answer from you!"

"I am one," Nigel repeated. "Who am I? I am one, who am I? I am one, who am I?"

"Cameron, let this man go," the younger male police officer insisted. "I don't think we can hold him for sleeping in the woods."

"Becky, escort this man out of the room and have Serena and Paul help you keep an eye on him," Cameron said. "I am going to have a word with Mason."

"Sure, come here, sir," Becky sighed as they left the room.

"Mason, what the hell is the matter with you?" Cameron was livid. "That man is a convicted murderer who escaped from a Nevada prison. He stalked, attacked and nearly killed twice a cousin of one my CSIs and killed two people. He is a threat to any society."

"He seems to be harmless," Mason almost stammered and received an angry glare from Cameron. "Okay, he repeated those six words 'I am one, who am I' too many times to count."

"Still, I want that man off the streets of Seattle," Cameron insisted. "Check him into one of the mental hospitals for the night. Maybe they can figure out what to do with him afterwards. Have Serena, Paul and Becky help escort him there."

Mason left the room and told his three colleagues about Cameron's wishes. They took Nigel to a facility in the outskirts of Seattle. Becky and Paul left to go to Becky's Sienna while Serena and Mason made sure that Nigel was sent to his assigned room. At least the city of Seattle, especially the O'Hara family and their neighbors, will be safe for the time being.

TBC


	10. The Takedown

A Nightmare in Seattle

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

Zach is held at gunpoint by Nigel upon entering his house. Will Deanna, Nick and Sara take the psycho down before Zach gets killed?

A/N: This chapter contains some disturbing scenes and gets an M rating. Reader discretion is advised.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, or any other CSI: Vegas character. I own the character Deanna and the other Seattle CSIs.

The Takedown

_Two Days Later_

Nigel Crane was back in the streets of Seattle after spending two nights at the psychiatric hospital. Now he was hell bent on getting to Deanna and her family. He managed to steal a gun from one of Deanna's neighbors by breaking into the house through the roof and the attic. Early in the evening, he hid behind a bunch of neatly trimmed bushes waiting for the moment to pounce.

_Inside the O'Hara House_

"That was Zach," Deanna said after she hung up the phone. "He is running a little late due to a case he is prosecuting. It's a murder trial. Don't worry, I haven't been called in to testify, the people from nightshift did the investigation. He told me to start dinner without him. Nicky, he told me to tell you the next time you call your parents that he feels their pain."

"Dee Marie, I am sure my parents will tell Zach that is what happens when he marries a woman whose extended family are lawyers, judges, police officers or politicians," Nick chuckled. "The irony of his complaint is that he is an Assistant District Attorney."

"If the criminalist cousins could stop their banter," Sara protested. "There is a hungry vegetarian waiting to eat. There are three impatient little girls who want to be fed and I am sure the two of you are starving."

"Let's make dinner together," Deanna suggested with a smirk. "This is what Zach and I do twice a week. We do various things, last time we made a close to authentic hibachi style Japanese meal without the hibachi. It was awesome! A previous time, we had a Brazilian night using some of Grandma Giroux' recipes. Tonight, we are doing Greek. I bought a few boxes of phyllo dough last week for the occasion."

"Deanna, are you also Brazilian?" Sara asked.

"Not really, I am a quarter Portuguese," Deanna replied. "My paternal grandmother was born and raised in Rio De Janeiro. Her dad worked for the Portuguese consulate in Brazil. They were wealthy so she and her sisters and brother could study anywhere in the world they wanted. She went to Tulane, met Grandpa Giroux and the rest is history. One of the languages I speak is Portuguese."

"Sara, you had better not ask Marina Giroux for Portuguese lessons," Nick smirked. "That feisty old lady could also teach you a few choice words. Believe me, my sister Alicia and I saw first hand what she taught some of her 17 grandkids to say. Dee Marie, would you care to tell the story?"

"I had just finished my junior year at the University of Washington," Deanna said. "Jason thought it would be a cool idea to go to Rio de Janeiro for two weeks. He recruited Nicky and Alicia to join us. We stayed at my great aunt Rosa's place since she didn't mind having her great niece, great nephew and two of their cousins there. Two days before Jason and I returned to New Orleans and Nicky and Alicia to Dallas, we were walking down a street. There was this young man who had a few caiprinhas too many and he tried to flirt with Alicia and me. I said a few curse words to him and the jackass grabbed me. I said a few things that my grandma taught me to say and kicked him it the balls. Nicky and Jason both winced at what I did."

"We walked a few blocks," Nick added. "No, we ran thinking this guy would recover from getting his manly parts kicked and come after Alicia and Deanna. I feared that they had risked arrest, but luckily nothing happened. Nobody messes with my cousin and I am sure that Nigel will learn this the hard way."

"That is if he even tries to come in," Deanna corrected him. "He would have messed with my family one time too many. Come on, all this talk is making me hungry. Let's start cooking."

About an hour and a half later, Nick, Sara, Amber, Madeline, Teresa and Deanna were at the table. The three adults and Amber ate Greek salad, spanakopita, rice pilaf and baklava while the twins had bite size pasta with marinara sauce and rice pudding. Nick and Sara helped Deanna put the girls to bed. Once the girls were asleep, Deanna, Sara and Nick went to the living room to watch a home movie of the Deanna and Zach's wedding that Nick and the rest of the Stokes family attended.

"That punk is lucky that the wedding was at Shreveport and not in New Orleans, Dallas, Vegas or Seattle," Deanna said with her teeth clenched. "He would have faced arrest for perverted behavior."

"Who is that kid?" Sara asked.

"That's our cousin Max," Nick said. "He has had a breast fetish since he was a baby. He also likes to lay down and look up girls' dresses. I am pretty sure he will be voted most likely to be slapped around by the girls in his high school."

"Nicky, would you believe Max will graduate from high school this year?" Deanna asked. "Lisette is graduating the same year, that is if she stops ditching school."

"College girls, beware!" Nick chuckled.

"Don't encourage him!" Deanna laughed.

_Outside the O'Hara house_

Zach arrived home after a long grueling day prosecuting a murder trial. He parked his Prius in the driveway and got out. He wanted to read his daughters a bedtime story and talk with Deanna, Nick and Sara about their day. He wasn't halfway between the driveway and the house on the walkway before he felt someone's arm snake around his neck and cold metal on his temple.

"Mr. O'Hara, I have a gun and holding you hostage," the man said. "I want to meet your wife. She is a cousin of my friend Nick Stokes."

"What do you want from my family?" Zach asked. "Are you trying to torture Nick through Deanna?"

"Shut the fuck up!" the man said. "One more peep from you and I will make Deanna a widow!"

Zach remained silent and was dragged by the man holding hostage. All he could think of was Deanna and their three small daughters. He especially thought about a conversation his had with Deanna a month ago about having a fourth child. He closed is eyes as he was dragged to the door and prayed the maniac wouldn't kill him.

_Back inside the O'Hara house_

Nick, Sara and Deanna were upstairs checking on Amber and the twins. When Nick saw the girls were asleep, his heart melted at sight of their innocent appearances. He wanted to come home from work seeing something like that. He already made up his mind that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sara and have kids with her. A moment later, he saw something out the window that changed his emotions from happiness to angst.

"Dee Marie, something's going on out there," Nick said with fright in his voice. "It looks like Nigel Crane has taken Zach hostage and is trying to enter the house."

"Nicky, call the police and tell them we have a hostage situation," Deanna panicked. "I have them on speed dial, number 2. Give them my address and let them know who you are and that you're my cousin. I am sure they will dispatch people ASAP. I'll give you and Sara my handguns while I have my Tazer and tranquilizing guns."

"Are you putting yourself at risk?" Sara asked.

"I think she means we have to cover her," Nick tried to reason with her. "Go with her now! I need to make a very urgent phone call to the Seattle Police Department. I'll meet you downstairs."

The women left the room and Nick started a mental prayer for everyone's safety, including his own. He calmed down, picked up the phone and hit the number two. He quickly thought about what he was going to say.

"I would like to report a hostage situation," Nick said. "Assistant District Attorney Zachary O'Hara is being held by a Nigel Crane, the escapee from a Nevada prison. As far as I know there aren't any other hostages. My name is Nick Stokes, I'm a CSI with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I am staying in Seattle now helping out with the investigation. My cousin is Deanna Giroux-O'Hara, she is a CSI with your crime lab. Can you send some officers to 124 Larkspur Lane?"

"Mr. Stokes, I have already dispatched officers to your cousin's place," a woman's voice on the other end told him. "They should be there immediately."

"Thank you!" Nick said, hung up and joined the two women. "Sara, do you have a gun for me?"

"Here it is," Sara smiled handing him a gun.

_Downstairs_

The front door opened and Nigel entered the house dragging Zach with him. Zach was getting more frightened of the situation before him. He knew that if he got out of this situation alive and in one piece, he would have to exchange notes with Nick about the psychotic maniac.

"Deanna, I have your husband and I may kill him!" Nigel shouted.

_Upstairs_

Nick cringed at the sound of Nigel's voice. He couldn't believe the man that terrorized him three and a half years ago was now in his cousin's house. He didn't want to know what Nigel would be capable of doing now.

"We are going down and hold him until the officers and Cameron get here," Deanna whisper. "I will use either the Tazer or the tranquilizing guns to subdue him. Let's take care of this creep and get Zach back alive and as unscathed as possible. Cover me!"

The three went down and saw Nigel still holding Zach with a gun. Nick's heart started beating rapidly when he saw the man who put him through hell a few years earlier, but he manage to calm himself before he botched up the plans. When Nigel saw the three with weapons he pointed the gun at them.

"Deanna Giroux-O'Hara, you don't know how lucky I am to meet you," Nigel smirked with evil. "I have seen your picture at my friend's place."

Both Sara and Nick felt the bile coming up, but they had to ignore for Zach's sake. Nick briefly looked at Deanna and hope she would say something.

"Let my husband go," Deanna was calmly, but loud enough for Nigel to hear. "Why are you doing to my family?"

"Stop asking me why I do this!" Nigel snapped. "I just want to make friends."

"Is this the way you make friends?" Deanna asked and felt her patience slowly wear thin. "Stalking them? Making them live in fear while you carry out your sick voyeuristic fantasies? Suffocating them to death like you did Jane Galloway? Throwing them out of second story windows the way you hurt my cousin? Loitering around my neighborhood? Looking at young women while they're in the bathroom? That is no way a normal human being does that to build a friendship. You are disturbed and psychotic!"

"Keep it up and you'll be a widow at age 29!" Nigel exploded and heard Nick and Sara cocking their guns. "The two of you drop your guns or this man gets it!"

Nick and Sara put down the guns, but Deanna kept her Tazer and tranquilizing guns close by.

"Nigel, the police are on their way!" Deanna didn't flinch. "Release my husband, put your weapon down and surrender!"

"You have to give me another hostage to hold if I do," Nigel smirked. "I want Officer Serena Vazquez to take his place."

"She's in another part of Seattle helping with an investigation," Deanna's anger was beginning to show as Nigel violently shoved Zach down the floor. "Now that was uncalled for! You didn't have to do that!"

"You should have gotten Serena!" Nigel said. "Nick's girlfriend is the next best thing."

"No, it's not!" Nick finally intervened. "Leave Sara alone, take me instead!"

"I have had enough of you!" Nigel yelled at Nick.

"How do you want this to end?" Deanna asked the same question Nick did three and a half years earlier, but unlike his soft terrified tone, hers was loud and filled with anger.

"I don't know," Nigel said and that prompted Deanna to point her tranquilizing gun at him.

"Take a step closer and you'll be rendered unconscious," Deanna said. "If you so much as lay a finger on Nick or Sara, you will be treated to several volts of electricity coursing through your body."

Nigel didn't listen to her warnings and took a step closer. However, he didn't get a chance touch Nick or Sara. Deanna shot him a tranquilizing dart and he slumped on the floor. Sara, Deanna and Nick breathed a collective sigh of relief. Detective Cameron and four uniforms entered to take Nigel to the police station and to check on the residents and guests.

"Deanna, are you okay?" Cameron asked. "What about Mr. Stokes and Ms. Sidle? Why is Zach lying on the floor?"

"We are fine," Deanna said speaking for herself, Nick and Sara. "I am not sure about Zach. I think Nigel Crane hurt him."

"The paramedics are here just in case," Cameron said. "Nick, help me bring Zach to the ambulance. He's conscious, but I don't want to take that chance. Sara, wake Amber and the twins. Pack some of your things, you guys are staying with me until this place is released as a crime scene. First we are going to the station for statements."

Zach was treated at the scene for a small cut to his cheek and was released after being told by the paramedic that if he doesn't feel well to go to the ER right away. He helped Sara, Deanna and Nick pack a few of their things and woke the girls. After they left the house, Nick stopped his cousin.

"How long does that tranquilizing dart last?" Nick whispered.

"About an hour," Deanna whispered back. "He will be in the station holding cell when he wakes up for it."

Athena and Alan went to the O'Hara house to process the scene. By then, Nigel Crane was already at the station. True to Deanna's words, he woke up in the holding cell of the police department waiting to be booked and have a complaint filed against him. There will be questions and answers for his actions and thoughts.

TBC


	11. An Interrogation and a Conspiracy

A Nightmare in Seattle

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

Nigel is in sitting in the interrogation room while Nick, Sara, Deanna, Zach and a few others watch on the other end of the window. Several murders in a few states and an attack in prison come into light.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, or any other CSI: Vegas character. I own the character Deanna and the other Seattle CSIs.

An Interrogation and A Conspiracy

Deanna, Nick, Sara and Zach were in the observation area of the interrogation room. Athena, Alan and few other CSIs had joined them. Their eyes were glued to the one way window and the actions on the other side. Nick got up and walked a few inches and sat next to Deanna who had tears streaming down her face.

"I can't believe he murdered Mr. and Mrs. Blake to get their gun," Deanna said after learning about what Nigel did during his escape. "There were a very kind and generous couple. When Zach and I moved to the neighborhood from our somewhat cramped apartment after Amber was born, they helped us. Mrs. Blake made us a few casseroles, a pecan pie and bourbon brownies so we didn't have to rummage frantically for our kitchen ware. Their youngest daughter recently passed her bar exam in Illinois. They had a party for her and invited the entire neighborhood as well as her friends."

"Deanna, the crime labs in Portland, Oregon and Boise, Idaho have already linked him to a triple homicide and a rape/murder respectively," Sara shook her head. "Nick and I just contacted our boss and we found our Nigel attacked a fellow inmate for no apparent reason."

"That son of a bitch will be in federal prison for the rest of his fucking miserable life," Zach tried to make his wife feel better. "One of my colleagues told me that she'll handle this since I am too close to this. She is going to make sure that he will serve the additional life sentences consecutively."

"There is more than enough evidence to have his ass convicted in a few states," Nick shrugged.

"I am one," Nigel mumbled. "Who am I? I am one, who am I?"

"I know that he has a more extensive vocabulary than 'I am one, who am I?'. He practically shot that psychotic mouth of his off," Deanna heavily sighed. "Why can't that stupid freak of nature answer any of Cameron's questions properly?"

"Dee Marie, for someone who got her degrees in biochemistry and psychology," Nick slightly chuckled. "You sure don't understand Nigel's mind."

"After witnessing that son of bitch nearly killing Zach and possibly all of us," Deanna hissed. "I think I have a pretty good idea what his state of mind."

"He should do the Pacific Northwest, Nevada and the rest of the country and maybe the rest of the world a favor," Zach said. "Once he is back in prison, he should stay there forever."

"I am one," Nigel repeated from the other side of the window. "Who am I? I am one, who am I? I am one, who am I?"

Nick cringed when he saw Nigel try to get up from table in an attempt to see who was looking at him. He remembered the last time that he had to see his stalker do the same thing in Vegas. Unlike the first time when he was in a pain pill induced haze, Nick was completely lucid, but slightly tired. He was grateful for that difference those three and a half years had made since he wanted to be there for his favorite cousin and her family.

He thought about the first time he met her when he was five years old and she was about four months old. Stephanie brought her husband Samuel, then three old Jason and infant Deanna to Dallas to visit her cousin Jillian and her family. Nick played with Jason for a while, but his curiosity led him to the baby girl that was sleeping in the cradle his mom provided. Stephanie saw him gently touch the baby's cheek with his finger and was greeted with a tiny smile from the infant. When Jillian learned of the connection made, she told him that baby Deanna likes him. Nick often thought of Jason as a major pain in the ass growing up, but Deanna and her younger sisters were mostly the opposite.

"Nick, they are taking Nigel out here in restraints," Deanna said. "He's got an entourage of police officers for everyone's safety. I don't know where they're taking him and I don't care."

"Just as long as he never harms, stalks or kills another human being," Nick added. "I know it won't bring back Jane Galloway, Morris Pearson, that woman in Boise, those three people in Portland or your kindhearted neighbors. He will never set foot outside prison walls and/or grounds again and that makes me happy."

"It makes all of us happy that this creep will rot in prison, Nick," Alan smirked.

"I hate to spoil everyone's fun," Detective Cameron said. "We do have to get back to the lab and work on the final reports of this case."

Just as everyone left the observation area to go to the crime lab, Nick had an idea and ran with it.

"Sara, why don't you call Grissom and bring him up to date with the Nigel situation or crisis?" he asked. "I need to talk to Deanna and Zach about Nigel."

"I'll meet you in the break room," Sara smiled. "Have an interesting discussion."

"We will," he chuckled and left to catch up with Deanna and Zach.

_Crime lab hallway_

"Deanna, I need to talk with you and Zach about Sara," Nick huffed from running.

"What about Sara?" Zach asked.

"Let's go to the break room and I shall tell you," Nick smiled.

The three were sitting in the break room and slowly drinking some coffee. Deanna and Zach were waiting with anticipation over what Nick wanted to tell them.

"You know how much I love Sara," Nick started and received nods from his cousin and her husband. "I want to ask her to marry me, but I need your help."

"Nicky, it is pretty much obvious that you have it bad for her," Deanna beamed. "Zach and I will help you pull it off."

"Deanna, you promised to take Sara with you to your favorite day spa for a day of pampering," Zach reminded her. "While you ladies are getting spoiled, I can take Nick to our favorite jewelry store and he can pick out the perfect ring for Sara."

"I love it!" Nick grinned. "However, where should I propose to her?"

"I think our favorite gelateria would be wonderful place to propose," Deanna smiled. "We will have some gelato, sorbetto or coupe glacé there. When you are ready, Zach and I will talk with the owners about some nonsense."

"We are friends with the owners," Zach responded to Nick's confused expression. "Deanna, call the day spa and make an appointment for you and Sara for the day after tomorrow."

She nodded, got of the couch and went to make the call. As soon as she returned and reported the appointment, Sara was about to arrive at the break room. Nick had to look uncomfortable to make her think he was talking about Nigel with Deanna and Zach. She entered the room and winced at Nick's expression.

"I take the conversation was painful to deal with," Sara said.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Nick grimaced and snuck a wink at Deanna who returned one.

"We should be heading to Cameron's place," Deanna yawned. "I am tired and I can see you guys are. The four of us had a pretty rough day and we should rest. The girls are being taken care of by his kids."

Two hours later, they were sleeping in different rooms of the Cameron house. Mrs. Cameron checked on them and wondered what happened that made four people in either their late 20s or early to mid 30 so exhausted. Her husband finally came home, explained the situation and she smiled at Deanna's heroics. He also told her to let them rest for as long as they needed and she nodded in agreement.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Reviews are always appreciated for this and my other stories! Just click on my pen name, read my stories and review them. Thank you for reading and your feedback! 


	12. Sara and Deanna

A Nightmare in Seattle

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

After Nigel is arrested and taken to a federal prison, Nevada, Idaho, Oregon and Washington are safe. Now, Sara will spend some time with Deanna at a day spa while Nick is with Zach.

A/N: Chapters 12 and 13 occur simultaneously. This chapter has Sara and Deanna at the day spa.

A/N2: This chapter contains references to rape, abuse and murder. Consider yourselves warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, or any other CSI: Vegas character. I own the character Deanna and the other Seattle CSIs.

Sara and Deanna

"Deanna, what do you think is going on with our guys?" Sara asked as an aesthetician applied a body masque made with avocado and lavender on her body with a brush.

"I am pretty sure Zach dragged Nicky to a Washington Huskies basketball game," Deanna chuckle as her aesthetician applied a pumpkin and ylang ylang body masque on her body. "Maybe they took a ride to Tacoma, Bellevue or San Juan Islands. I just hope that whatever they are doing, they won't have a friendly banter session about which city has the best football team this season: Seattle, Dallas, New Orleans or New England."

"There's a part of me that would love to see what Nick and Zach are up to," Sara said.

"Me too," Deanna replied.

_Flashback – 3 hours earlier_

"Sara, I am going with Zach around town," Nick said. "You go to Deanna's favorite day spa with her."

"Don't worry, Sara," Zach reassured her. "I'll make sure Nicky doesn't flirt with the local girls. Just have a good time and get to know Deanna a little more. I am pretty sure with the creepy Nigel Crane business didn't afford you that opportunity."

"Sara, come with me," Deanna coaxed her. "It is my treat and you could use the pampering and stress relief. You will enjoy the massage that they give, it is heaven!"

"I tried to tell her that for a few years already," Nick chuckled. "I am glad you are pushing her in the right direction, Dee Marie."

"Sara, our appointment is at 10:00," Deanna said. "You boys behave yourselves or you'll really hear it from me!"

_End of flashback_

"Sara, I brought you here to relax and get pampered," Deanna said after a brief silence. "I also want to get to know my cousin's girlfriend. I might tell you a few things about Nicky that if he found out I told you, he'd kick my ass."

"Deanna, how did you become a CSI?" Sara asked.

"It's a very interesting story," Deanna replied. "When I was a little girl, I had always wanted to either work for the United Nations as an interpreter since I speak several languages or a fashion designer. In high school, I helped design some of the costumes for my schools productions. The teacher who supervised me told me that I had a gift and I should consider entering the field and recommending some colleges to apply to."

"You could have rubbed elbows with Donna Karan, Vera Wang, Kenneth Cole or Stella McCartney!" Sara was amazed. "What happened that made you go from fashion design to crime scene investigating?"

"I spent my freshman year at a rural college outside Saint Louis," Deanna continued. "I was so happy and enthusiastic about preparing for my career. One night, I returned to my dorm from having a study/social get together with a few friends at a nearby coffeehouse. I wanted to get some laundry done since I was low on clean clothes. There was a strange and nasty looking young man lurking in the common area of the dorm. He saw me and tried to grab me, but I fought back. I ran out of the building and he came after me. He caught up with me and brutally raped me. When it was over, I was lying on the ground naked, shivering and hysterical crying in pain. Two campus security officers saw me and I told them what had happened. One of the officers covered me with his jacket and tried to keep me calm while his partner called for medical assistance. The last few things I can remember was being airlifted to a hospital in Saint Louis, being taken care of in the trauma room and wheeled to the operating room to repair some internal damage. I woke up two days later to my parents, my brother, two or three police officers and my doctor in the room. I learned that I had suffered a broken left arm, collarbone, a few broken ribs, a punctured lung and numerous bruising."

Deanna took a deep breath and was quiet for a few moments. Sara looked at her to continue.

"I was in the hospital for a week and a half," Deanna said. "After I was released, I stayed at a friend's place for the remainder of the semester. My professors or instructors came to give me the lectures as I was recovering. I shaved off my beautiful long wavy hair and gained 40 pounds due to the trauma. It wasn't until the end of that semester I had an epiphany. I decided to refuse to be a victim, but a survivor and wanted to help fellow victims. I registered for biology, chemistry and psychology classes for the following semester. I also lost the 40 pounds and grew back my beautiful long hair. Then I applied to transfer to UCLA, Michigan, Washington, Connecticut and Cornell. You know where I wound up going. It wasn't until I went to Dallas to visit Nicky and the rest of the Stokes clan during Spring break 1997 that my life changed for the better. I was sitting in the guest house of Stokes Ranch reading an Anne Perry novel when Nicky came in and wanted to take me on a ride along with him around Dallas. At first I was reluctant, but he already did the paperwork and made the arrangements with his boss. When it was over, I knew that it was my calling. He asked me if I would like to work with the Dallas Police Department, but I told him that I fell in love with Seattle and wanted to make it my permanent home."

"Was he disappointed?" Sara asked.

"No, it turned out that he was glad that I found a home," Deanna smiled. "Even if I did work in Dallas, I wouldn't have worked with Nicky at all since he moved to Vegas a few months after the ride along. I graduated a year later and joined the Seattle Police Department and attended graduate school. After getting my masters degree, I became a CSI. How about you? How did you become one?"

"When I was almost thirteen," Sara started after taking a deep breath. "My parents were constantly fighting. My dad beat my mom, sometimes my brother and I were caught in the crossfire. One day, he really beat me for violating some absurd rule and for my mom was the straw that broke the camel's back. She ran to the kitchen, grabbed the biggest knife she could find and stabbed him to death. She was arrested and charged with first degree murder. After the trial and guilty verdict, she was sentenced to life in prison. My brother and I were bounced around foster homes until we each turned eighteen. The last foster home I was in, the family was so sweet, kind and encouraged me to follow my goals and aspirations. My foster dad persuaded me to apply to Harvard and a few other schools. I attended Harvard and majored in physics. One day, I went to a seminar that was given by a Gil Grissom who was working for the San Francisco Crime Lab at the time. When it was over, I introduced myself and we had an interesting conversation over coffee. He told me that the San Francisco Crime Lab is always looking for people and that I should consider working there after graduation. After I got my Bachelors degree, I started working on my masters degree, but I dropped out afterwards. I applied for a job at the Crime Lab and Grissom was my mentor and boss until he got transferred to Vegas. He recruited me out of San Francisco to investigate Warrick Brown's involvement in the fatal shooting of a rookie CSI on her first day on the job. The rest is history."

"I am so sorry to hear about your upbringing," Deanna said. "Do you keep in touch with that nice foster family?"

"I call them once a week and email them every other day," Sara smiled. "They are proud of my accomplishments and brag to their friends about their criminalist foster daughter."

"I wish our aestheticians would just get back here," Deanna whined. "I am starting to feel a little sticky from the masque. What about you?"

"I am not yet sticky," Sara chuckled.

Their aestheticians showed up, cleaned off the masques and took the two women to separate rooms for their massage. They emerged an hour later and dressed in bathrobes for lunch.

"Sara, how did you meet my cousin Nicky?" Deanna asked. "I always hear about his prospective. I would like to hear yours."

"It all started when Nick's friend Warrick Brown left a rookie CSI name Holly Gribbs alone at a dangerous crime scene so he could place a bet for a corrupt judge," Sara said. "She was shot several times and taken to the hospital. Gil Grissom recruited me out of San Francisco to investigate Warrick. As soon as I arrived in Vegas, I went to the hotel where Grissom was supervising a demonstration to show the victim was pushed out of a window of the Presidential suite. This demonstration however was done on a rooftop. Your cousin threw dummies off that rooftop. I was talking with Grissom about old times and asked him why Warrick left Holly alone. A few moments later, Nick came down with his clothes covered in that roof dust. Grissom introduced and Nick looked at me with his charming grin. We could have flirted or gotten hooked at that moment, I had to find and confront Warrick about his actions. Meanwhile, Holly died on the operating table before I found him in a casino gambling. After handling the investigation, I was hired full time. However, it was a bumpy road to get Nick and I together in a romantic relationship. I was originally in love with Grissom, but I was friends with Nick. Then I dated a paramedic name Hank, but it ended when I learned that he was using me to cheat on his girlfriend."

"Nicky told me that Hank is a fucking skank," Deanna said. "Believe me, I had been there myself and it sucks ass. Nobody deserves to be treated that way. I wish that Nicky would have told me and I would have flown to Vegas to take care of that rotten skunk from hell."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of that fucking asshole myself," Sara chuckled. "You want to know how Nick and I finally got together. It was after one of our beloved detectives was killed in the line of duty and it affected both of us. Nick invited me to his place to have dinner and to talk. We agreed to start dating and the rest is history. So, how did you and Zach meet?"

"When I was a first semester junior in college," Deanna said. "I went to Japan to study abroad. How I first met him was a case of mistaken identity because he looked like a guy I went to high school with. I ran up to him and said, 'hey Jeff, long time, no see!'. I knew I made an ass of myself when he didn't respond right away. When he did, the Bostonian accent was a dead giveaway that he wasn't Jeff. We introduced ourselves and walked to a teahouse that served the best sweets in Tokyo. I learned that he was a pre-law student at Boston College and his family's a part of Boston Society. I told him that I was a double major in psychology and biochemistry and my family's part of New Orleans society. However, we weren't spoiled rotten and entitled kids, our families expected us to cultivate a work ethic. The semester went by and we had to go back to the States. We forgot to exchange addresses before parting. However, when I started my senior year at Washington, there was an interesting twist of fate. I was reunited with Zach and found out that he was attending law school at Washington. We resumed dating almost immediately. When I started working for the Seattle Police Department and my graduate studies, he proposed."

"Nick told me that the wedding was one of the most beautiful he has ever been to," Sara smiled.

"It was despite that punk cousin of ours making an idiot of himself," Deanna chuckled reflecting on her wedding day. "Sara, do you think Nicky will pop the question in the near future?"

"I am not sure if and when he'll do it," Sara shrugged.

"He loves you so much," Deanna beamed. "I have a feeling it will be sooner than later."

"I love him a lot," Sara smirked. "I want to wake up everyday with him."

"He feels the same way about you," Deanna chuckled.

They finished their lunch and drank some calming herbal tea. Both women still wondered what their men have been up to. Their aestheticians allowed them to relax another half an hour before they had to go for their facials. When they finished and put back their street clothes, Deanna paid for their pampering and bought Sara a mini spa kit for when she needed instant pampering at home. As soon as they left, they walked around the shops and did a little shopping.

TBC


	13. Zach and Nick

A Nightmare in Seattle

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

After Nigel is arrested and taken to a federal prison, Nevada, Idaho, Oregon and Washington are safe. Zach takes Nick to a few jewelry stores to buy the perfect ring so Nick can propose to Sara.

A/N: Chapters 12 and 13 occur simultaneously. This chapter has Nick shopping for an engagement ring for Sara with Zach's help.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, or any other CSI: Vegas character. I own the character Deanna and the other Seattle CSIs.

Nick and Zach

"Nick, this is the second store we went to," Zach complained. "I am pretty sure Sara will love whatever ring you picked out for her."

"She is a very special woman," Nick happily sighed. "She deserves to wear the perfect ring on her finger."

"You sound just like me when my brother helped me pick out an engagement ring for Deanna," Zach chuckled. "We went to almost all the finest jewelry stores in Boston."

"You went to Boston to buy an engagement ring!" Nick was puzzled, but knew Zach had a good reason.

"We went on separate vacations," Zach gladly explained. "Deanna went to visit her family in New Orleans and I was in Boston visiting mine. Also, I didn't want buy it in Seattle while her suspicious eyes could ruin the special surprise."

"I just hope Sara and Deanna don't catch up to us," Nick smirked.

"Relax, Nick!" Zach smiled. "They will be at that day spa for a few hours. If they have finished already, I am sure that Deanna will take Sara out shopping or go for coffee."

"Gentlemen, how can I help you?" a woman in her mid forties approached them.

"Yes, I am proposing to my girlfriend," Nick said. "I want to find that special ring for her."

"We have a wonderful selection of engagement rings," she said to Nick and then to Zach. "Are you his friend?"

"He is my wife's cousin," Zach replied.

Nick looked at the selection and saw one that caught his eye. It was a simple looking princess cut half carat diamond solitaire, but he knew it would look gorgeous on Sara's finger. Zach looked at Nick's choice and smiled.

"Sara will love this one," Zach said.

"Could I see this one?" Nick asked pointing to the ring in question.

"Of course you can, sir," the saleswoman smiled as she took out the ring Nick wanted to see.

When Nick had a closer look at it, he had mental picture of Sara wearing it. In that mental photography, her hand looked beautiful with that ring on it. The vision convinced him that he finally found the perfect ring.

"Told you that you would find it," Zach whispered.

"I'll take it," Nick beamed.

"You've made an excellent choice," she said as she took ring and placed it in a tiny lilac velvet box.

"She will love it," Zach said.

The saleswoman ran the box's bar code a few inches in front of a bar code reader. She added the tax on the register and gave Nick the total. Almost immediately, he gave her his credit card and she starting processing it. She gave him the transaction slip, he signed it and gave it to her. She checked his signature on the slip against the on his card and gave him both his copy of the slip and his card.

"Your girlfriend will be happy wearing that ring," she said. "Good luck whenever you plan to propose to her."

"Thank you for everything," Nick smiled.

"You're welcome, sir," she replied. "Have a nice day!"

"Thanks, you too!" Zach and Nick said and the left the store.

When they got into Zach's Prius, they were on the way to the O'Hara home. However, the two men decided to get a pizza with onions, olives and mushrooms, two dozens zeppoles and rent a non pornographic guy flick since their women wouldn't be back for sometime. Zach told Nick to pick up some beer from a microbrewery that he and Deanna go for lunch every other week.

An hour later, they were sitting on the couch eating some of the pizza, each drinking a glass of beer and watching the movie. It was a comedy so they were laughing when between bites and sips. They could wait until they saw Deanna and Sara come in from their day at the day spa and possibly bought a few things in their shopping adventure.

TBC


	14. Sweet Dreams Do Come True

A Nightmare in Seattle

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

After a day out in Seattle, Nick, Sara, Zach and Deanna are having gelato at Zach and Deanna's favorite gelateria. Nick has something up his sleeve for Sara.

A/N: Some parts of this chapter are in Italian. I'll provide translations below 'THE END'.

A/N2: Have a Happy New Year!

A/N3: A sequel is coming soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, or any other CSI: Vegas character. I own the character Deanna and the other Seattle CSIs.

Sweet Dreams Do Come True

Deanna and Zach took Nick and Sara around Seattle. They went to the Pike Place Marketplace where they looked around the shops and smelled the fresh food. The four spent some time looking at the fishmongers from Pike Place Fish Market tossing some fish around. Deanna thought about buying a few things, but she decided to do it tomorrow since they had almost a full day planned. They went to the Space Needle and went to the observation deck. The view of Puget Sound, Mt. Rainier, and the entire metro Seattle area was breathtaking. Zach had made reservations for brunch at the Space Needle's restaurant. Nick, Sara, Deanna and Zach spent the early afternoon eating, drinking, talking, laughing and checking out the view of the city.

After brunch, they walked for about an hour and a half around Seattle Center and the surrounding area. Nick and Sara had taken turns taking pictures of the day's event to show their colleagues what they did after creepy Nigel Crane was apprehended. Even Zach and Deanna appeared in several pictures. Zach took a few photos of Deanna, Nick and Sara. They continued to walk until they entered a modern looking gelateria and sat at a table.

"Buon giorno, Deanna e Zach!" a man around Nick and Sara's age recognized the couple said. "Come state?"

"Stiamo molto bene, grazie!" Deanna smiled. "Salvatore, ti presento a mio cugino Nick Stokes ed alla sua ragazza Sara Sidle. Abitano e lavorano in Las Vegas."

"Signor Stokes and Signorina Sidle, I am happy to meet the two of you," Salvatore said.

"Please, call us Nick and Sara," Nick said. "Deanna and Zach have mentioned this place several times."

"I'll bring you some menus," Salvatore said. "I highly recommend the dark chocolate truffle gelato."

"Dee Marie, why do you speak Italian with him?" Sara asked. "Was he born in Italy and raised in Seattle?"

"Actually, he was born and raised in Spokane," Deanna replied. "His youngest brother and sister went to college with me. Their grandparents emigrated from Puglia. We speak Italian for practice and as private conversation."

Salvatore returned with four menus and gave Nick, Sara, Deanna and Zach a few moments to decide. Nick decided that Deanna would give their gelato order in Italian. Deanna signaled Salvatore that they were ready to order.

"Prego?" Salvatore asked.

"Nick vorrebbe una coppa tiramisu," Deanna answered. "Sara vorrebbe una coppa con cioccolato e vaniglia. Zach vorrebbe una coppa fragola. Io vorrei una coppa cappuccino. Vorremmo quattro bicchieri d'acqua."

"Vorreste cappuccino, caffè latte o espresso?" Salvatore asked.

"Forse l'avremo dopo le nostre coppe," Deanna said. "Grazie!"

Salvatore left, but returned to give them each a glass of water. He disappeared to make the requested coppas. After moments later, Nick, Sara, Deanna and Zach received their desserts.

"Dee Marie, you really have good taste in desserts," Nick smiled after eating a spoonful of his coppa tiramisu. "This is awesome!"

"Everything is made on the premises," Deanna beamed. "Including, the little cookies that come with the coppas. They use all natural ingredients. Whenever possible, the ingredients are local and/or organic."

"I have never had ice cream like this," Sara said. "I wish they had something like this in Vegas. I mean, I am pretty sure they have these ice cream places there, but nothing like this one."

"Sara, it's gelato and gelateria," Zach gently corrected her.

"I am sorry," Sara said. "I briefly forgot the names, but this is excellent nevertheless."

Twenty minutes of eating and talking later, Nick whispered something to Deanna. She got up, tapped Zach on his shoulder and they went to the counter to talk briefly with Salvatore. Sara was looking at Nick strangely and with concern.

"Sara, ever since that day I saw you while I was throwing dummies off a hotel rooftop," Nick said as he stood up, took out a small boxout of his jeans pocket and got down on one knee. "I knew that I found a wonderful woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. There have been some ups, downs and near misses, but we had gotten through them. What I am trying to say is that I love you so much and I know you love me too. Will you marry me?"

"Wow!" Sara exclaimed. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

Nick took out the ring from the box and gently placed it on Sara's finger. They got up, embraced and passionately kissed. There was applause coming from Salvatore, Deanna and Zach. They were joined by the applause of the few other customers that witnessed the proposal.

"Congratulations, Nicky and Sara on your engagement!" Deanna said as she and Zach returned to the table hugging the newly engaged couple.

A few moments later, Salvatore returned with a tray holding four small champagne flutes.

"Here's some Asti on the house," he said giving each one of Deanna's party a champagne flute. "Congratulations! Congratulazioni!"

"Grazie!" Nick smiled.

"I propose a toast to my cousin Nicky and his fiancée Sara!" Deanna grinned.

As Zach, Deanna, Nick and Sara tapped their champagne flutes together, they reflected upon the past few days. Nick and Sara came to Seattle to help Deanna and her fellow Seattle CSIs capture Nigel Crane after his escape and three state killing spree. Once Nigel was captured, he was sent to a super-max prison where he will be watched 24/7. He'll know what it feels like have someone watch his every move, every minute of the day. Now, Sara and Nick are going back to Vegas with news of their engagement. They are pretty sure that Grissom, Catherine and Warrick will be happy for them. They weren't sure about Greg, but they knew he'll come around.

THE END

* * *

Post Chapter A/N: Here are the translations. The Italian is in italics 

_Buon giorno, Deanna e Zach! Come state?_ Good morning, Deanna and Zach! How are you?

_Stiamo molto bene, grazie! Salvatore, ti presento a mio cugino Nick Stokes ed alla sua ragazza Sara Sidle. Abitano e lavorano in Las Vegas. We're very well, thank you._ Salvatore, let me introduce you to my cousin Nick Stokes and his girlfriend Sara Sidle. They live and work in Las Vegas.

_Signor Stokes, Signorina Sidle _Mr. Stokes, Miss Sidle

_Prego?_ What would you like?

_Nick vorrebbe una coppa tiramisu. Sara vorrebbe una coppa con cioccolato e vaniglia. Zach vorrebbe una coppa fragola. Io vorrei una coppa cappuccino. Vorremmo quattro bicchieri d'acqua._ Nick would like a tiramisu sundae. Sara would like a chocolate and vanilla sundae. Zach would like a strawberry sundae. I'd like a cappuccino sundae. We'd like four glass of water.

_Vorreste cappuccino, caffè latte o espresso?_ Would you like cappuccino, caffè latte or espresso?

_Forse l'avremo dopo le nostre coppe. Grazie!_ Maybe we'll have it after our sundaes. Thank you!

_Congratulazioni!_ Congratulations!


End file.
